Childhood Sweethearts
by GhostWhispererFan6
Summary: Jim & Melinda have been bestfriends since they were babies. As they grew older, Melinda started to have strong feelings for Jim which he did not return when she told him about her feelings. Now 5 years later, everything has changed.Read whole plot inside.
1. Plot

**Childhood Sweethearts**

**Plot: **Melinda & Jim have been best friends since they were babies. They were always there when the other needed the other. As soon as High School happened and they were about to graduate, Melinda told Jim how she really felt about him and planted one on him but he didn't return the feelings back and frankly he wasn't the committing type. Melinda left town right after. Now 5 years later, Melinda is married to a different guy, her marriage is on the rocks and she returns to town since they are taking a break from each other. What will happen when Jim see's that Melinda is back in town? Will they be able to be friends again without Melinda's feelings for him getting in the way? Will Jim return those feelings? Will Melinda's marriage be saved?

Should I Post This?

Let me know what you all think.


	2. She's Back

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 1: She's Back**

Melinda laid in her bed covered up, she watched as the sun grazed through the closed blinds. She looked around her old room, nothing changed since she was last here. Melinda hasn't returned home in 5 years, she abruptly left town after telling her then best friend since childhood Jim that she loved him but he didn't, he said he loved her more like a friend but nothing else because they've been friends for so long that there like brother & sister. They tried to remain friends but Melinda didn't want to remain just friends with Jim she wanted him whole she didn't want just half of him. Jim was practically a womanizer and a ladies man and Melinda didn't want to stick around and see him go out with other girls. During the five year span since she's been gone Melinda has finished college, got a degree in business and got married. Melinda got married 3 years ago to her college boyfriend Steve. Some people say the marriage was rushed because they only dated 6 months then he proposed and then got married 3 months later. They both knew it was a bit rushed but they were madly in love with each other and Melinda didn't want to be alone. Before she told Jim how she felt she had her whole life planned out she even had a scrap book with wedding pictures in it. She would cut off her face and Jim's face out of pictures and put them on the body of a bride and groom. Melinda sighed and laid there in bed for a minute.

Melinda got up out of bed and slipped into her tennis shoes and walked out the room. Being home again brought back some good but a lot of bad memories. Her mom had pictures up on the display table of Melinda as a baby and some childhood pictures and even a few pictures of her & Jim. Melinda walked in the kitchen and seen her mom sitting at the table. "Morning" Melinda said as she sat down at the table. "Morning sweetie. How did you sleep" her mother Beth asked her. "Fine" Melinda poured herself a glass of orange juice. "What are you doing" Melinda asked. "Oh making a shopping list. I'm going grocery shopping for our little BBQ later" Beth said. "What BBQ" Melinda asked. "The one tonight. A lot of people are excited to see you again" Beth said. "Mom, you didn't. I told you not to tell anyone I was in town" Melinda sighed. "Oh calm down. It's not like I told them why you were in town" Beth said. "You shouldn't have told them anything period. Now people are going to wonder why I'm by myself. There going to be asking where's Steve. Good one mom" Melinda sighed. Beth sighed "Melinda, it's just a break. It's not like you two are splitting up and getting divorced" Beth said. "Whatever" Melinda scoffed. Beth put her shopping list in her pocket "Can I ask you something" Beth asked Melinda. "What" Melinda replied. "Do you think you rushed into this marriage? Do you regret it" Beth asked. "Me & Steve both know we rushed this but we love each other" Melinda said. "Do you regret marrying him" Beth asked. Melinda looked at her mom "I don't kn........No I don't regret marrying Steve. How can you ask that" Melinda said. "Because I know better then anyone and I know you regret it. Your still hung up on Jim. You can deny it if you want but you know you are" Beth said. "I'm not hung up on Jim anymore. Why would I be hung up on a guy who has no feelings for me and just wants to be my friend. I'm over him mom. Now can we please drop this conversation" Melinda looked the other way. "Ok fine. I'm going to go shopping. Can you clean the vegetables for me and make you famous blueberry pie. Oh and the lawn guy is coming to pick up his check" Beth asked. Melinda sighed "Yeah I guess" Melinda said. "Thank you" Beth kissed her daughter on the head "I'll be back soon" Beth said and left the house.

Melinda sat at the table drinking her orange juice. She sighed and got up and walked over to the counter and started to grab all the ingredients. Melinda heard someone knock on the front door "Come in. I'll be out in a minute" she called from the kitchen. The door opened and the person walked in. Melinda wiped her hands off "My mom just left so give me a minute to find the check" Melinda said as she came out of the kitchen. Melinda froze as soon as she seen who it was.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	3. Catching Up

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 2: Catching Up**

"Hey. How are you" Melinda hugged him. "I'm good. You?" the guy hugged her back. "Oh I'm good. So Dan, how's life. The last I heard you were engaged" Melinda said. "Yeah I was" Dan said. "Was? What happened" Melinda asked. "Oh too many differences. How's your life" Dan asked. "Oh its going great. I'm happily married and you know just here for a few weeks visiting" Melinda said. "That's cool" Dan said. "Can I get you anything. Coffee? Water? Pop" Melinda said. "Coffee is fine" Dan said. "Come on" Melinda led him to the kitchen. She led him to the kitchen and pour them both a cup of coffee "So how's the family" Melinda asked as she sat down at the table and handed him his cup of coffee. "Mom is good, she's dating again. Jim is doing is own thing. He just finished school. He has like a lot of degrees for multiple things" Dan said. He took a drink of his coffee. "Wow that's good" Melinda said. Dan stared at her. "What" Melinda asked. "I can't believe you dyed your hair blonde" Dan said. Melinda laughed "My brown hair was just old me. It was time for a change. So when I left. I changed myself" Melinda said. "So how is Steve" Dan asked. "Oh he is..........uh doing good" Melinda said. "That's good" Dan said. They both sat at the table for 2 hours and caught up with each other. Dan looked at his watch "Well I better go. I start work soon" Dan said stood up. "Ok well we'll have to do this again sometime" Melinda said and stood up also. "Yeah we definitely will" Dan said. "Let me get your check" Melinda looked around and seen the check on the counter "Here it is" Melinda handed it to Dan "So I'll see you tonight" Dan said and hugged her "Yeah I'll see you tonight" Melinda said. Dan started to walk out the door "Uh Dan, is Jim coming tonight" Melinda asked nervously. "Yeah I think so" Dan said. Melinda nodded "Ok see you later" Melinda said.  
Melinda quickly washed the vegetables and made her blueberry pie. Beth came walking in with the groceries. Melinda went and helped her mother. Melinda put them on the table. "MOM, Next time warn me. Why the hell didn't you tell me the lawn guy was Dan" Melinda asked. Beth sighed "Would you have done it if I said it was" Beth said. Melinda sighed in frustration "And now Jim is coming to the BBQ according to Dan. I can't do this. I won't be here" Melinda said she was pretty hesitant. "Sweetie, calm down. Everything will be fine and you will be here. Everyone is coming to see you" Beth said. "See this is why I don't come home. I just wanted to come home and relax and just visit with you not the whole damn town" Melinda said. "Melinda, calm down. I talked to Faith and I don't think Jim is coming. He may have to work" Beth said. Melinda looked relieved "Thank god. I hope he does because I don't want to see him. I wouldn't know what to say to him" Melinda sat down "The last time I seen him. I made a fool of myself and told him I loved him and you know what he said I love you too but more like a sister" Melinda said. Melinda sat there thinking as Beth put the groceries away.

**Flashback **

Melinda & Jim were in Jim's bedroom playing a video game. Jim was trying to show Melinda how to play the Wii. "Oh god. I suck at this" Melinda laughed as she was trying to bowl with the Wii stick. "You'll get the hang off it" Jim said and took his turn, he easily scored a strike. Melinda groaned "Your kicking my ass big time" Melinda said she was still laughing. Melinda took her turn, Jim laughed as she missed all the pins and went straight in the gutter. They both laughed "This is not funny" she laughed. Jim took his turn then put his Wii stick down "Here I'll show you" Jim said and got behind her and took her hand into his "Well first, your gripping the stick too tight. Let loose" Jim said. Melinda stared at Jim in the corner of her eyes. Melinda let loose "Now keep your arm straight and just pull it back" Jim pulled her arm back with his. Melinda had goosebumps going all over her from Jim touching her. Melinda & Jim both pushed there arms up and scored a strike on the game. Melinda smiled and hugged him. "See that's all you need to do" Jim said and hugged her back. They both started to pull away but Melinda stopped and met Jim's lips with hers and kissed him. Jim pulled away "What are you doing" he asked. "I can't hold it back anymore" Melinda said and kissed Jim again. Jim pulled away and didn't say anything "I love you Jim" Melinda said. "Well I love you too but more like a sister" Jim said. "What" Melinda ask, she looked puzzled. "You know we can never be a couple. We been friends since we were babies. It would be too weird. We are like brother and sister" Jim said. "Oh" Melinda said, she looked hurt. Jim didn't know what to say to her. "I better go" Melinda grabbed her things. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda left, tears starting falling down her face as she left the house.

**End of Flashback. **

"No I can't do it mom. He's going to be here tonight" Melinda said and stood up. "Yes you will" Beth said as Melinda left the kitchen. A few hours later, Melinda was helping Beth with all the food. The guests were starting to arrive. A few people walked into the house "Beth, you need any help" the women asked. Melinda & Beth turned around "Mrs. Clancy, how are you" Melinda asked. "What no hug" Faith asked. Melinda smiled and hugged her "I'm good sweetie. It's good to see you home at least for a while" Faith said. "It's good to see you too" Melinda said. "So do you guys need any help" Faith asked. "No we got everything. Just go out there and have a good time" Beth said. Beth handed Melinda a platter of food "Take it outside" Beth said. Melinda took it outside and put it on the table. "Well well well. I'll be damned" a girl said behind her. Melinda turned around "Oh my god. Andrea" Melinda hugged her "How have you been" she asked Andrea. "I'm good. How's everything with you? How's Steve" Andrea asked. "Everything is going great and Steve is good. Thanks for asking" Melinda said. Something then caught Melinda's eye. Melinda noticed Jim had just walked in with a girl. Melinda quickly turned back to face Andrea "What's wrong" Andrea asked. "Hey Andrea" Jim said and walked up to her. "Hey Jim" Andrea hugged him. Melinda turned around and seen who was hugging Andrea. Melinda & Jim both stared at each other "Hi" Melinda said nervously. "Hey" Jim said. They didn't know if they should hug or not. Melinda hugged him. "How you been" Melinda asked. "Good. You" Jim asked. "Good. Who's this" Melinda asked as she stared at the girl next to him, Melinda appeared somewhat jealous about this girl Jim bought with him and was curious about her. "Oh I'm sorry, this is my girlfriend Britney" Jim said. "Hi. Nice to meet you" Melinda said and shook her hand. "Hi" Britney said. Melinda did her best at hiding her jealousy. "Well I better get back in there and help my mom" Melinda said. "Yeah ok" Andrea said. "I'll see you all later" Melinda went back in the house. Jim, Andrea & Jim's girlfriend all walked off to talk. Melinda went to her room without saying anything to her mom and laid down on her bed. "Coming home was a bad idea. I don't think I can do this" Melinda said to herself.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	4. The Lake House

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 3: The Lake House**

Later that evening, Jim seen Melinda at the beverage table. Jim walked over there and got a beer. Melinda didn't bother to look up. "You don't seem like your enjoying this" Jim said. Melinda looked up at him "I'm not" she said. "Then why are you sitting back here avoiding everyone" Jim asked. "I'm not avoi......ok maybe I am" Melinda said, she could tell Jim knew what he was talking about. "Why" Jim asked as he sat down. "Because this whole thing is stupid. I never wanted anyone to know I was here. I just wanted to come her and spend sometime with my mom while Steve & I are on this break" Melinda said. Melinda didn't realize that she let her status on her marriage slip. "Break" Jim asked. "I'm sorry what" Melinda said, she tried to play dumb about her marriage now. "You said you & Steve are on a break" Jim said. Melinda laughed nervously. "I did" Melinda said. "Yeah" Jim said. "So what's going on" Jim asked. Jim didn't know why he wanted to know why they were on a break, he just really wanted to know. "Come on lets go in the house and I'll tell you I don't want people to hear it" Melinda said. Melinda got up and walked into the house, Jim followed her "And whatever I tell you, you do not repeat" Melinda said. "I won't" Jim said. Melinda & Jim both sat down at the table. "Nothing in my marriage is the same anymore. It's like Steve & I are very distant from one another. We barely talk and when were at home, we sort of stay out of each others way. He's never home half of the time because of work. The sex has even died down" Melinda said. "Wow that's bad" Jim said. "You don't think he........." Jim started to say. "No, I don't think he cheated. That's not like him. He wouldn't do that. He loves me. We just both lost our ways" Melinda said. "How long are you in town for" Jim asked. "2 weeks" Melinda said, she really didn't know how long she was staying. She could of been staying for more then 2 weeks but isn't sure yet. They were interuppted when Dan, Andrea, & Beth came in the house.

"Hey man you ready" Dan said as they walked into the kitchen. "Oh yeah sure" Jim said. "Melinda, you wanna go with us" Andrea asked. "Go where" Melinda asked. "We're all going to the lake house for the weekend" Dan said. "Yeah, it'll be just like old times" Jim said. "No, I better not. My mom might need my help cleaning up after" Melinda said, she had to make up an excuse not to go. Beth over heard what she said. "No I don't need no help. Go. Go have fun" Beth said. Melinda gave her mother a mean look. "See come on Mel" Jim said. "Sure" Melinda said. Melinda got up and went to pack some clothes.

"Who's going with who" Melinda asked Jim when she came out of her room. "I guess your going with me" Jim smiled briefly "Dan & Andrea already left" Jim said. "Oh. Your girlfriend isn't coming" Melinda asked. "No, she has to work she left earlier today" Jim said. "Oh" Melinda said, she suddenly became nervous when she found out that she would be only with Jim in the car for the whole ride up to the beach house. Jim went to take her bag and their hands met. Melinda really stared at Jim "Oh and uh we have to stop at the store on the way, I'm in charge of drinks" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. They both walked out to Jim's new car and got in. Jim stopped at the party store and picked up the drinks & liquor. Melinda bought plenty of food for the weekend. They both left the party store and drove off again. "So uh how long have you & Britney been together" Melinda asked. "About a month" Jim said. "Oh" Melinda said. "We met at my friends 21st birthday party last year but then we met again when a bunch of us went to Cedar Point last month" Jim said. "Oh that sounds fun. I always wanted to go there but never found the time" Melinda said. "It's amazing there. The rollercoasters are such a rush. It feels so free the minute you go down the huge drop of the coaster, nothing is on your mind, all your troubles are gone and everything. It's amazing" Jim said. Melinda stared at Jim as he drove "You sound like you have a lot troubles" Melinda said. "Yeah, I guess you can say that" Jim said. Melinda looked at Jim then looked out the window. They arrived at the lake house 20 minutes later "Wow, it's still beautiful out here and so peaceful" Melinda said as she got out of the car. "Yeah. I come out here sometimes, you know just to think" Jim said. Melinda smiled "That's why I came home. I have to get my head straight" Melinda said. Jim carried everything into the beach house. Melinda helped Jim carry in some bags "I guess Andrea & Dan are not here yet" Melinda said. "No I guess not" Jim said. Melinda put all the food and drinks away. Jim's cell phone started to go off. Jim answered it "Hello" Jim said. "Hey bro, we're going to be a little late. We'll be there sometime later tonight. Stuck in traffic" Dan said. "Ok bye" Jim said and hung up. "They'll be here later tonight. Stuck in traffic" Jim said. Melinda laughed nervously "Oh well........cool" Melinda said. She really didn't know what to say. "Wanna go for a boat ride" Jim asked. "Oh no. In case you haven't forgot, I have a fear of water.........deep deep deep water" Melinda said. "Come on. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen. I'll be right there" Jim said. "Uh ok fine" Melinda said. "Oh cool" Jim said. They both went to their separate rooms and changed into their swimming suits.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	5. Attacked In The Lake

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 4: Attacked In The Lake**

Melinda came out of her bedroom sporting a 2 piece bathing suit. Jim came out with a towel and only wearing his bathing suit, no shirt. Melinda stared at Jim "Oh my god" Melinda mouthed. Jim slipped into his sandles. "You know what, why don't you just go" Melinda said. She knew she couldn't do it, this would definitely drive her crazy. "What? No come on you have to come" Jim said. "No that's ok" Melinda said, she was staring at Jim at the corner of her eyes. Jim walked over to her "Come on, you don't need to be scared. You'll be fine" Jim said. Jim walked outside. Melinda didn't follow him. She stayed in the house and took a deep breath. "Come on Mel" Jim said loud enough for her to hear him. Melinda slipped into her sandals and went outside after Jim. Jim was down by the docks untying the boat when Melinda got it. Jim got in behind her. Jim himself was staring at Melinda, he didn't know why he was staring at her, he had a girlfriend for god sakes and he found himself staring at her slim body. Jim sat down in the boat and started it up. "Are you sure you know what your doing" Melinda asked. "Yes, I do know what I'm doing. Don't worry" Jim said and started to drive the boat out of the canal into the lake. As soon as they got far from the docks and you could barely see the land, Jim stopped the boat and sat on the edge of the deck of the boat and laid down to tan. Melinda was still sitting in her seat looking around. The water was peaceful and so smooth, there wasn't another boat in sight. "What's wrong" Jim said, he could tell she was worried about something without even staring at her. "Oh nothing. Just thinking" Melinda said. Jim sat up "Wanna talk about it" Jim asked her. "No it's really nothing. Why don't you go swim. I'm just going to lay here and get some sun" Melinda said. "You sure your going to be ok up here by yourself" Jim said. "Yeah I'll be fine. Go swim" Melinda said and walked over to the deck and sat down next to Jim. "Why don't you join me" Jim said. "Oh no. I don't swim in water this deep" Melinda said. "Ok, fine" Jim stood up and dived into the lake. Melinda let out a sigh of relief. Melinda laid down on the deck "Why did I come. This is torture. I'm married" Melinda mumbled to herself. Melinda smacked herself in the head.

Melinda sat up a few minutes later, since she hadn't heard from Jim in a while. She could see that Jim swam a little futher out and was starting to swim back. Melinda then noticed something swimming not far from Jim. "What the hell is that" Melinda said to herself. Melinda then noticed it look like a shark's fin. Melinda hit her head "My mind is playing tricks on me now. There are no sharks in lakes only oceans" Melinda said to herself. Melinda glanced back at Jim who was swimming back still, the thing was still following Jim. Melinda looked freaked out now "JIM" Melinda yelled. Jim stopped swimming "WHAT" Jim said loud enough so she could hear him. "GET BACK HERE. HURRY UP. DON'T STOP" Melinda yelled. Jim started swimming back as he seen something following him at the corner of his eye. He suddenly felt something scratch his leg but it wasn't from the shark. Jim swam into the boat and the shark was right by him. Jim tried to pull himself up but couldn't his leg kept sliding off the boat. "Come on hurry up" Melinda said as she tried to pull him up. Melinda struggled to pull him up but was soon got him into the boat. They both flew back "Are you ok" Melinda asked who was on top of him. "Ow" Jim said. "What's wrongs" Melinda asked, she looked concerned and worried. "My leg" Jim groaned in pain. Melinda looked at his leg. Blood was coming out like crazy, the cut was big and looked pretty deep. Melinda grabbed her towel and ripped it in half and wrapped his leg up "Wow, where did you learn that from" Jim asked and then groaned. "I took a few medical classes" Melinda said. "Oh well then it sure came in handy today" Jim said. Jim started to get up "No, just sit. I will drive us back home. Just tell me what to do" Melinda said. Jim sat back down, he noticed Melinda was more caring then usual. Melinda started the boat up and started to drive as Jim told her what to do. "Are you sure your ok" Melinda asked as she drove back, her voice was full of worry. "Yeah I'll be fine" Jim groaned at the pain. "What the hell was a shark doing in that water anyway? I mean I've heard that sharks swim into lakes now but never have I believed it or seen it" Melinda said. "I know it's crazy" Jim said. Jim seemed nervous that Melinda was driving the boat, she really had no clue how to drive a boat but as a beginner she was doing pretty good, Jim thought to himself. "When we get back I'll clean the cut off" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said.

Once they were back to shore, Melinda helped Jim up "Can you walk at all" Melinda asked. "Yeah a little" Jim said. Jim put his arm around Melinda and she put her arms around his waist "Don't push pressure on your leg" Melinda said. Melinda helped him back to the house and to the couch. "Thanks, Mel" Jim said. "Don't mention it. Let me just go find something for that cut" Melinda said as she walked away. "Ok" Jim said, he watched as she walked away, the pain wasn't really bothering him as his mind was elsewhere. Melinda stood in the bathroom for a minute "Damn me. Why did I come here" she said as she looked up. Melinda grabbed some things from the cabinet in the bathroom and came back out with a few things in her hand for Jim.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	6. A Magical Force

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 5: A Magical Force**

Melinda came out of the bathroom with peroxide and two clean towel. Melinda kneed down at the floor by Jim and took off the towel she tied around him. "You may have to take you suit off" Melinda said. "What" Jim said. "Jim, the cut is like going under your pants" Melinda said. "Uh.....ok" Jim said. Melinda handed him a towel to cover himself up and turned her head so she wasn't staring at him but she was at the corner of her eyes. Jim pulled down his swimming suit and put the towel over him. "Wow that's deep" Melinda said. "Do we have to go to the hospital" Jim said. "No, you'll be fine" Melinda said. Melinda opened the bottle of peroxide and poured it on his leg. "Ahh" Jim groaned from the stinging from the peroxide. "See this is why when you dive in a lake, you must wear water shoes and a swim suit and I mean full body swim suit. This is what sea weed does" Melinda said. "You know a lot about this" Jim said. "Yeah I took some extra classes in college to become a marine biologist but dropped them after a few months" Melinda said. "It sure came in handy then" Jim briefly smiled. Melinda wrapped his leg up with the towel. Melinda sat on the couch next to Jim "Stay off that leg at least for tonight" Melinda said. Jim kept staring at Melinda at the corner of his eyes. Melinda was still in her bathing suit. "Want me to help you to your room" Melinda asked Jim. "No I can't ask you to do that" Jim said. Melinda scoffed "It's not a problem" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda got up and helped Jim. Jim forgot he didn't put back on his bathing suit and stood up and the towel fell from him. "Whoa" Melinda said staring. Melinda's eyes widen "I think you forgot to put your suit back on" Melinda said. Jim chuckled nervously "Yeah probably" Jim said . Jim grabbed his suit and put it on. Jim seemed embarassed now. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda put her arm around Jim and Jim put his arm over her and they went to his room.

Jim sat on his bed "Thanks" he groaned. "Your welcome. I'll be right out there so let me know if you need anything" Melinda said. "Ok I will" Jim said. Melinda started to walk out of the room "Melinda" Jim said. Melinda turned around "Yeah" Melinda said. "Wanna stay and talk" Jim said. Melinda smirked "Yeah sure" she said. Melinda sat next to Jim on the bed. "So" Jim said. Melinda laughed awkwardly "So" she repeated. "Melinda, are you happy.............with your marriage to Steve? I know it's personal and you don't need to answer it if you don't want to" Jim said. Melinda shrugged her shoulders "I don't know anymore. I told you what was going on" Melinda said. "Yeah you did" Jim said. "How's your leg feeling" Melinda asked. "Sore but I'll live" Jim said. "Do you want some tylenol, I have some in my bag" Melinda said and went to get up. Jim reached out for her hand and stopped her from getting up "No, I'm fine" Jim said. Jim pulled her closer to him and kissed her. They both pulled away a second later and stared at each other. "Jim, I'm........." Melinda started to say but Jim interuppted her "I know and I'm.........." Jim started to say and Melinda kissed him. They both didn't know what it was. It was like this magical force just pulling them together. It just felt so right to both of them. They both laid down on the bed making out passionately. Neither of them had the will power to pull away. Melinda's hands moved away from Jim's side and started moving all over his chest. Jim's hands were going all over Melinda's back and ass. Jim untied the top part of her bathing suit and threw it on the floor. Jim climbed on top of her spreading her legs apart with his knees as they made out passionately. Jim moved along from her lips, to her cheek, to her jawline and eventually her neck. Sucking on it hard, Mel let out a few moans while grasping Jim's black hair.

Jim untied Melinda's bottom part of her bikini and threw it on the floor leaving Melinda naked. Melinda reached down as Jim was sucking her weak spot on her neck and started to pull down his swimming suit. "Hey were here" Andrea said loudly as she and Dan walked in the house. Melinda & Jim both gave each other a puzzled look and than pulled away. Jim laughed awkwardly "Great timing" Jim said. "Yeah exactly" Melinda said, she grabbed her bathing suit on the floor and put it on quickly "What excuse do we use" Melinda asked. "We'll just say we went swimming and I hurt myself and now were talking in here" Jim said. They heard someone knock on the door "Come in" Jim said. "Oh hey. What are you guys both doing in here" Andrea asked curiously. "Oh it's not what your thinking" Melinda said. "Yeah we were just talking" Jim said. "Uh huh" Andrea said. "Seriously" Jim said. "Yeah. We went on the boat then Jim got hurt and now were in here just talking" Melinda said. "Are you ok" Andrea asked as she looked at Jim's wrapped up leg. "Yeah it's just a little sore" Jim said. "There's a shark out there too" Melinda said. "Excuse me? Guess I can rule out swimming for me" Andrea said. "Hey what's........" Dan walked in and seen them only in there bathing suits "Going on" Dan asked. "Just talking" Melinda said. "Yeah their just chatting" Andrea said and looked at Dan. "Well we're going to dinner, wanna join us" Andrea said. "Yeah I'm starved" Jim said. "Yeah me too" Melinda said. "Well both of you get dressed" Dan said. Melinda got up off the bed and went to her room. Andrea followed her "Talking. You are not a good liar" Andrea said. Melinda grabbed a thingytail dress from her bag "Nothing happened. We were just talking" Melinda said. "Ok. Nothing happened" Andrea said. "Is this dress appropriate for where were going" Melinda asked. "Yeah we're going to some fancy sea food restaurant up the road" Andrea said. "Ok" Melinda said. Andrea left the room. Melinda got dressed and fixed her hair and put on a little make up and her shoes. Melinda & Jim both came out of their rooms at the same time dressed up. Jim's eyes widen as he seen her. Jim was wearing a coat and tie shirt tucked in his jeans and dress shoes. "You look nice" Jim said. "Thanks, so do you" Melinda said. In their minds they were saying different things but both were afraid that if they really said it, they would scare the other. "How's your leg" Melinda asked. "It's sore but I'm fine" Jim said. The horn from a car was blowing outside. Jim sighed "We better go" Jim said. "Yeah" Melinda said and grabbed her purse and left with Jim as they walked to the car.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	7. Remembrance

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 6: Remembrance**

Jim, Melinda, Andrea & Dan walked the shore line of the beach. They finished eating dinner and were walking back to the house which was just up the block "Anybody up for a a late boat ride? Looks nice out there tonight" Jim said. "Maybe tomorrow night. I'm beat" Dan said. "I'm exhausted. I had to work earlier today so tomorrow" Andrea said. "I'm up for it" Melinda smiled. Jim smiled "Ok come on. We'll see you guys later" Jim said. "Ok see you later" Dan said. Melinda & Jim both walked away and walked over to the docks in silence. Jim helped her into the boat "Thank you" Melinda said. Jim got in the boat. Melinda sat down at the passenger seat and Jim sat in the driver's seat and started the boat up. "You ok. Your quiet" Jim said. "Yeah. Just thinking" Melinda said. "About what" Jim said as the boat started to move at a fast speed. "Yeah just some work stuff" Melinda lied, she was really thinking about earlier. "Your on vacation and your thinking of work" Jim said and laughed. "Well I'm sorry I can't help it" Melinda said. Jim stopped the boat and turned it off. "It's nice out here" Melinda said as she looked up at the sky. Jim stared at her "Yeah it is" Jim said. Melinda got up and went to lay down on the deck on the boat. Jim got up and laid next to her. They both stared at the sky. It was silent for sometime. Jim kept moving his hand closer to her hand.

"Do you remember that time we all went to River City and we all went on River Rapids" Jim said. Melinda laughed "Yeah you had to fight with me to go on that ride and I would only go on if you went on with me and you had to fight with the ride attendant to let us go on together" Melinda laughed. "How can I forget that" Melinda smiled.

**[B]Flashback[/B]**  
A group of seventeen year olds stood in line at River Rapids "I'll meet you guys down there" Melinda said. Andrea, Jim & Rachel went to get on the ride when Jim heard Melinda say that. Jim stopped getting in "Why? What's wrong" Jim asked as Melinda started to leave the line "I don't want to go on it now" Melinda said, she seemed a little scared. "Melinda, come on you'll be fine" Jim said. "No that's ok. You go on" Melinda said, she turned to walk away. Jim took her hand "No, come on Melinda. Go on. Dan will be right with you" Jim said. "No" Melinda said. Jim sighed "Why don't you really wanna go on" Jim said. "I'm scared ok. That's a huge drop" Melinda said. "It's going to be fine. Your gonna fine" Jim said. "Listen man, we can't wait any longer for you" the ride attendant said. "Listen man, just give me a minute" Jim said with an attitude. "I'll only go on if I go with you" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. "Sorry man, she has to go on the next ride" the attendant said. "Why" Jim said. "We are going in ticket number" the attendant said. "That just let somebody take my place" Jim said. The attendant sighed "We can't do that" he said. "Look man, she's has a ticket and she wants to go on with me. Nobody else. Just let somebody take my place" Jim said, he was starting to really fight with this guy. "UGH fine" the attendant said. The attendant let some other person take Jim's place. The ride started to take off. Jim & Melinda got into the next ride. The ride started to move a second later "I shouldn't have let you talk me into this Jim" Melinda said in a scared voice. Jim put his arms around her "Your going to be fine" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. Melinda seen the big drop coming "I wanna get off" Melinda said in a panic voice. "Shh it's ok. I'm right here" Jim said in a soothing voice. Jim kept his one arm around her while he grabbed onto the bar to hold on. Melinda screamed as they dropped. Water splashed all over them and even on the people standing on the bridge expecting to get wet. "You ok" Jim asked. Melinda nodded "But never again" she said. "Ok the important thing is you tried" Jim said. Melinda had her fingers around Jim's fingers. Jim got out of the ride and helped Melinda out.  
**[B]End Of Flashback[/B]**

"You know Steve & I went there last summer and he tried ballistically to get me on that ride but I wouldn't go on" Melinda said. Jim laughed "So he went on by himself" Jim said. "Damn right" Melinda said. Jim laughed. Melinda laughed. They both stopped laughing. They were both quiet for a minute "So how long has been since........" Melinda started to say. Jim knew exactly what she was talking about and interuppted her "7 years" Jim said. "It's still hard to believe she's gone" Melinda said. "Yeah it is" Jim said. "I miss her" Melinda said. Their friend Rachel was one of the victims of a school shooting that happened at their school. She was pronounced dead before she was even rushed to the hospital. "Remember in the library that day, we got into that stupid argument about our SAT's scores" Jim said. "How can I forget" Melinda said.

**[B]Flashback[/B]**

Jim & Melinda sat in the library, it was their free period. "Wait. How is your score better" Melinda said. "I got a 1450" Jim said. "Our scores are one number apart, so what" Melinda said. Jim laughed "Yeah and my score is better" Jim said. "Ok fine, your score is better. There happy" Melinda said, she seemed upset. "Melinda, there still good scores. Both are good scores" Jim said. "Oh shut up. I should of done better then you. I studied for this. I bought all the damn books on SAT questions" Melinda said. "It's one point then what I have, so what" Jim said. "So what? My score matters, I want to get into a good college" Melinda said. "You still will" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Oxford is not going to take me with this score and NO this is not about being one point apart now" Melinda said in a annoyed voice. Jim sighed "They don't just look at........" Jim started to say but was interuppted by the intercom "Everyone remain calm, this is not a weather drill. Help is on the way just stay where you are and stay down" the guy said in the intercom. Melinda looked at Jim with a puzzled look on her face "What is going on" Melinda asked. The drill light blinked three times on the wall. "Was it blinking three times mean" Melinda asked. Jim looked at the handbook. "Come on, we got to hide" Jim said. Jim quickly grabbed Melinda's arm and pulled her between the book cases and sat on the floor "Jim, what is going on" Melinda said. Just as Jim was about to say something a scream and a gun shot was heard. Melinda's face turned from calm to scared. Jim's face was full a fear but he pulled Melinda close to him and put his arm around her "We're going to be fine" Jim whispered softly. Melinda nodded and buried her face in his shirt.

**[B]End Of Flashback[/B]**

"That still remains the day I was the scardiest" Melinda said. "Me too" Jim said. Melinda sat up "I try not to think about it but it's hard not to" Melinda said and sighed. "I know, I think about it everyday and I'm thankful that you and I are alive and safe" Jim said. Jim sat up. Melinda looked at Jim "I feel the same way" Melinda said. "That's good to know" Jim said. Melinda smiled and then drew a straight face "You know we have been through alot together including today" Melinda blushed. Jim smiled "Yeah I guess we have" Jim smirked. They both moved into kiss and got lost in the moment.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	8. Rocking The Boat

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 7: Rocking The Boat**

Jim & Melinda made out passionately on the deck of the boat. Melinda started to unbutton Jim's shirt and pulled it of his pants. "Come on" Jim moaned into the kiss. Jim stood up as did Melinda. Jim opened the latch that led to the bottom of the boat "After you" Jim said. Melinda smiled and went downstairs into the boat, Jim followed behind her and closed the latch up. Jim softly pulled Melinda close to him and kissed her passionately. Melinda pushed Jim's shirt down his arms and let it fall from him. Jim unzipped Melinda's dress as he sucked on her neck. Melinda let out a moan as he did that. Melinda's dress fell from her only leaving her in her panties. Jim kissed his way back up to her lips. They both started kissing more heavily and using there tongues. Melinda undid Jim's belt and slowly slid it through the loops and then unsnapped his pants and let them fall from him leaving Jim in only his boxers. Jim stepped out of them and gently picked up Melinda and carried her to the bed where he gently laid her and got over her. Melinda had her legs wrapped around Jim then let them fall to their sides. Jim slowly started to run his hands over his breast and started to play with her nipples. Melinda let out a soft moan. Jim ran his hands across Melinda's stomach and slowly started to pull down her panties. Melinda lifted up her legs so Jim could pull them off. Melinda put her legs back down at both sides of Jim. Melinda put her arms around Jim's neck as they made out. Jim turned over pulled Melinda down to him and moaned as she pressed against him "Oh god" he whispered between kisses, Melinda kissed her way back down his chest and looked up at him as she reached his boxers. She pulled them over his legs and threw them out of the way, she kissed the head of his thingy slowly flicking her tongue out and running it from base to tip, Jim hissed with pleasure and she repeated it again before taking his whole length into her mouth, Jim's hands wound into her hair and guided her head as she sucked him lightly, she moaned around him and Jim could feel himself getting closer, just as he was about to lose it Melinda pulled back slowly and smiled at him "I want you to come inside me" she whispered. Jim sat up and smiled at her, he slid his hands down her naked back until they found her panties and he slid them down her legs easily, Melinda kicked them off and he flipped her onto her back.

Jim laid gently over her catching his weight with his forearms. Melinda moaned as she felt Jim rubbing against her. Jim thrust inside of her all at once and she cried in shock and pleasure. Jim pumped in and out of her at fast steady rhythm speed as they made out passionately. Melinda was running her hands all over Jim's body. Jim was running his fingers through her hair. "Oh god Jim, don't stop" Melinda moaned into the kiss. Their breathing was shallow. Jim kissed her passionately. Jim could feel Melinda's orgasm ripping through her body. "Keep going Jim, don't stop" Melinda said. Jim started to suck her neck and cupped one of her breast in his hands. Melinda ran her hands up and down Jim's side as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Melinda moaned as Jim was pleasuring and sucking her neck. Jim pulled Melinda close to him and flipped her over so she was on top of him. Melinda sat up over Jim and kissed him. Jim gripped her hips as Melinda circled her hips within his thrusts. "Oh god Melinda" Jim moaned. Melinda let out a pleasuring moan as she gently scratched Jim's chest. Jim pulled Melinda down to him and kissed her using his tongue as he played with her breast with his other hand. Melinda could soon feel herself coming to another orgasm, Jim could tell she was also coming to one "Don't stop Jim, please don't stop" Melinda moaned. Jim flipped Melinda over so he back over her. Melinda had her arms back around Jim's neck as he was over her. Jim was kissing down her chest and to her breasts as he thrusted in and out of her. Jim lift her leg over his shoulder which allowed him to thrust deeper in her "JIM. OH GOD. JIM" Melinda screamed as she fisted through her own hair. Jim could feel a knot tightning in his stomach. "Melinda grasped on to both of the edge of the bed as she could feel her orgasm coming and coursing "Oh god baby" Jim moaned as he exploded in her. "JIM" Melinda moaned in pleasure as she felt him come hard in her. Jim fell over Melinda and kissed her "I love you, Melinda" Jim moaned as he kissed her. Melinda's heart melted when he said that. It was everything she ever wanted "I love you too" Melinda said as she kissed Jim. Melinda let out a soft moan as Jim pulled out of her and laid down next to her.

Jim pulled the covers over them and put his arm around Melinda and kissed her cheek. "You were amazing" Jim said. Sweat was dripping down from both of their bodies. "No you were. I have never experienced anything like that before" Melinda said out of breath, she was a bit embarrassed. "What do you mean" Jim said also out of breath. Melinda turned her head to Jim "You gave me three orgasms before you were even finished" Melinda said. "You never had multiple orgasms before" Jim asked. Melinda shook her head "No, only one" Melinda said. "Well I like to please my woman" Jim said. Melinda smiled and cuddled back into his arms. It was quiet, you could only hear the water caps from the lake. "Jim" Melinda said. "Yeah" Jim answered. "Did you mean what you said or was that just the heat of the moment" Melinda asked breathlessly. "I meant it Melinda. I was stupid, I don't know why I let you go. I love you" Jim said. "I love you too" Melinda said. Melinda turned her head and kissed Jim. Jim kissed her back. "What are we going to do abo........" Melinda started to say. Jim put his finger over her lips "We'll worry about them after this weekend. Lets just let this weekend be about us" Jim said. Melinda nodded in agreement "Ok" Melinda said. Melinda cuddled closer to Jim. Jim kissed her cheek and put his arm back around her. They both eventually fell asleep a few minutes later from exhaustion. Both of them looked very peaceful and happy in each other's arms as they slept.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	9. Dessert For Breakfast

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 8: Dessert For Breakfast**

Around 9am the next morning, Melinda started to move around and wake up. Jim woke up from Melinda moving around. They were still in the same place they were when the fell asleep. Melinda opened her eyes and turned her head and seen Jim, she let out a smile when she seen he was waking up too. Jim smiled back at her and kissed her "Did you sleep ok" Jim asked sleepily. "Yeah" she said. Melinda kissed him back "How did you sleep" Melinda asked. "Better then I have in a long time" Jim said. Melinda cuddled back into his arms "What do we tell Dan & Andrea" Melinda asked. "Nothing. What we do is none of their business, just ours" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Ok but what if they suspect something" Melinda asked. "Let them" Jim said. Melinda laughed "You don't care what they think do you" she said. "Nope and neither should you" Jim said. Melinda turned over to Jim and stared at him then closed her eyes then opened them again "What's wrong" Jim asked. "I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and this will all be a dream. It feels to good to be true" Melinda said. "I know it does doesn't it" Jim said. Melinda nodded. "But it's real" Jim said and kissed her. Jim stopped kissing her "How do you feel about dessert for breakfast" Jim asked hornily. Melinda giggled "Well you know that depends on what the dessert is and if I will like it or not" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Oh I think you love this dessert" Jim said. Melinda laughed as Jim climbed over her and started kissing her. He started to kiss down to her jawline then to her weak spot on her let out a soft moan as they started to make out.

Melinda collapsed on Jim kissing him and breathing heavily. They both were breathing heavily and trying to catch their breath. They were kissing each other wildly. They couldn't seem to stop. Melinda finally pulled away breathing heavily and rested on Jim. "You ok" Jim asked breathlessly. "Oh I'm great" Melinda giggled. Jim ran his fingers through Melinda's hair. Melinda put her arms around Jim "I love you" she said. Jim kissed her "I love you too" Jim said. Jim looked at his cell phone it was 10:20am in the morning now. "We should get back now shouldn't we" Melinda said, she seemed down. "Yeah" Jim sighed. Melinda slid off Jim and sat up as did Jim. Melinda reached down and grabbed her dress off the floor and slipped back into it. Jim put his boxers on and slid his jeans on and grabbed his shirt. "Can you zip me" Melinda asked as she walked over to Jim. Jim zipped her dress up "Thank you" Melinda said and turned around and kissed him. Jim kissed her back and put his hands at her hips. "Your welcome" Jim said. Melinda looked at Jim "How's your leg" she asked in a somewhat worried voice. "It's fine. It's not hurting like it was yesterday" Jim said. "That's good but don't forget we need to change your bandage when we get back to the house" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Jim quickly made the bed and went back up to the main part of the boat with Melinda. The hot sun was shooting down right on them and was sparkling on the water. It had to be about 80 degrees already. Melinda sat down in the passenger seat "It looks nice out today" Melinda said. Jim sat down in the drivers seat "Yeah it does. Maybe later if you want you and I can go to the private beach later" Jim said. "Yeah sounds like a plan" Melinda said. Melinda blushed. Jim started the boat and started driving back to shore.

Jim & Melinda both walked into the house together. Andrea was sitting on the couch reading one of her Cosmo magazines. "Hey, where were you guys all night" Andrea asked curiously. Melinda looked at Jim with a weird look on her face. "Uh we just sat on the boat all night and talked and catched up and everything" Jim said. "Yeah, we talked about Rachel" Melinda said. Andrea's expression on her face went from happy to a sad look "Oh" Andrea said. "Sorry for bringing it up And" Melinda said. Andrea was with Rachel in the school when she was shot. They were both walking down the hall when a student pulled a gun out and fired it. Andrea and Rachel both went to run the other way and Rachel was hit but Andrea didn't know because she lost track of Rachel when students started to swarm out of the building. "You going to be ok" Jim asked Andrea "Yeah I'm going to be fine" Andrea said and smiled. "Ok well I'm gonna go change" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said and winked at him. Jim walked to his room. "I'm gonna go get out of this dress" Melinda said. She started to walk away "Spill it sister" Andrea said as she followed Melinda into her room. "Spill what" Melinda said as she sat on her bed. "That must have been a pretty rocking conversation last night if you ask me" Andrea said. "What" Melinda said in shock. She decided to play dumb. "You can't fool me Melinda. I was sitting on the balcony and the boat was like shaking" Andrea said. Melinda's face turned red. Andrea closed the bedroom door "I knew it" Andrea squealed and sat on the bed next to Melinda "How was it" Andrea asked curiously. "Wow you are one curious person" Melinda said. Andrea laughed "Come on spill" Andrea said. "It was amazing, now that is all I am saying" Melinda said and stood up. Andrea laughed. "And, you can not tell anybody about this. Nobody. This has to stay between us until Jim & I figure out what we are going to do" Melinda said. "Ok my lips are sealed" Andrea said seriously. "Thank you" Melinda said. "Mel, what are you going to do about Steve" Andrea said. Melinda shook her head "I don't know. Last night for the first time in a long time I felt so safe and loved. And to tell you the truth I don't regret it" Melinda said and sat back down next to Andrea said. "Is that bad of me not to regret it" Melinda asked Andrea. "No it's not but the only thing I can really tell you is to follow your heart" Andrea said. "Ok" Melinda said. "Wanna go shopping" Andrea asked. Melinda laughed "I thought you never ask. Just let me change" Melinda said. "Ok" Andrea said and left the room. Melinda laid down on the bed thinking about last night and this morning, it was the only going on in her mind and all she could think about was Jim. She was no longer worried about her suffering marriage.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	10. Burned

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 9: Burned**

Melinda and Andrea walked in the house with alot of bags in the hands from a long day at shopping. "Remind me to put sun tan lotion on next time we go shopping" Melinda said. Melinda appeared to red and almost burnt from the sun. "Yeah I will, if you remind me next time" Andrea said, you could tell Andrea's skin was red also. Melinda groaned "Ok" Melinda said. Andrea sat down on the couch. "I'm going to go rest" Melinda said. "Ok" Andrea said. Jim & Dan both walked in the house and stared at Andrea. "Don't even ask" Andrea said in a warning voice. "Ouch" Dan said. "Where did you guys go" Andrea asked. "Fishing" Jim said. "Catch anything" Andrea asked. "Nope, looks like were going out for dinner tonight" Dan said. "Oh no I'm not going anywhere the rest of the day. I'll give you money and you can bring me something, if you don't mind" Andrea said. "No I don't mind" Dan said. "Ok thank you" Andrea said. Jim nodded. "Jim, you should go check on Melinda and see if she's alright. She's more burned then me" Andrea said and nodded. Jim's eyes widen "Ok I will" Jim said.

Jim went to Melinda's room and went in the room. Melinda was stuggling to get her shirt off. Jim walked in and closed the door and locked it. "Oh god babe, you do know when your out for so long you should put on some sun tan lotion" Jim said. Jim walked over to her and gently pulled her shirt off her. "I know, I wasn't expecting to be gone for that long though so I didn't see the harm" Melinda groaned. Jim kissed her "God this is bad baby" Jim said. "I know, it hurts so bad. I can't even move" Melinda said. "Come on lets get you into the bathroom and you can take a bath" Jim said. "No, no, no. The last thing I want is hot water on my skin" Melinda said. "No, a nice cool bath" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda nodded. Luckily Melinda had the master room of the house and the master room included a bathroom and bath. Jim walked with Melinda into the bathroom and started the bath tub for her and plugged the drain up. Jim fixed the water so it was cool for her. Melinda started to take off her bra. "Mel, let me" Jim said. Jim slowly and gently took off her bra "Thank you" Melinda said. "Your welcome" Jim said. Melinda undid her shorts and panties and stepped out of them. Melinda stepped into the cool water and sat down. Melinda sighed in relief as she laid back into the tub. Melinda then looked at Jim who was sitting on the chair and reading a magazine. "Come join me" Melinda said. "No, thats ok. That water is too cool for me" Jim said. "Jim, please babe. Please. I need you. Please just get in here and hold me" Melinda said. Melinda gave Jim her pouty lip. "Mel, I...........Ok fine, I'll get in with you" Jim said, he stood up and removed all of his clothing. Melinda got out of the tub to let Jim in. Jim gasped as he sat stepped in and sat down in the water "Oh god this is cold" Jim mumbled. Melinda got back and laid against Jim. "Thank you for getting in with me, Jim" Melinda said. Jim put his arms around her. "Your welcome. I'm not hurting you am I" Jim asked as his arms were around her. "No not all" Melinda said.

Melinda & Jim both got out of the bath tub a half hour later. "Feel better now" Jim asked as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "A little" Melinda said. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body and another towel for her hair. "Why don't you go lie down. I'll get the aloe for your skin" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said, she left the bathroom and went and laid down on her bed. Jim came out with a tube of green stuff and sat on the bed with Melinda and undid her towel "This is going to be cold now" Jim warned her. Melinda nodded "Ok" she said. Jim squeezed a big gob of the aloe out of the bottle and smeared it on his hands and started to rub it on her legs first. "Oh hey that's cold" Melinda let out a laugh. "I warned you" Jim said. Melinda let out a moan as Jim rubbed her leg with the aloe. "Thanks for doing this, Jim. You didn't have to you know" Melinda said as he rubbed her legs. "I wanted too. I don't ever want to see you in pain" Jim said. Melinda smiled. "Mel, does Andrea know about us" Jim asked. Melinda nodded "Yeah she does but she is not going to tell anyone" Melinda said. Jim started to do her other leg. Melinda let out a moan as Jim's hand was rubbing her way up her leg. "Back down boy" Melinda laughed. "No fun now" Jim joked. Jim squeezed more of the aloe on his hands and started to rub it on her back and shoulders. "Oh that feels good" Melinda moaned as Jim was rubbing her back. Jim smiled and kissed her cheek "Good" Jim said. "Want me to make you feel good some where else too" Jim suggested. Melinda giggled "Maybe later, I'm still a little sore from earlier but man that was amazing earlier" Melinda said. Jim laid down next to her because he was done putting aloe on her "Yes it was" Jim said and kissed her. Melinda kissed him back and snuggled close to him "I love being close to you. It makes me feel safe" Melinda said. Jim kissed her again. "Is that bad" Melinda asked. "No it's not bad at all" Jim put his arm around her "Because I love holding you" Jim said. Melinda smiled and kissed him. They both laid there and eventually drifted off to sleep.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	11. Midnight Swim

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 10: Midnight Swim**

Melinda was laying down next to Jim watching him sleep. He looked so cute and peaceful. Melinda was still sore from her sunburn but her skin was no longer hot, it was cool. Melinda put her hand on Jim's chest as she watched him sleep and started to move her finger all around her chest and was playing with his thin chest hair. "God I don't want this weekend to end. Everything is so perfect" Melinda said quietly. "Me neither" Jim mumbled. Melinda looked at Jim, his eyes were still closed "Are you up or are you sleep talking" Melinda asked. "I'm up, been up for a while" Jim said. "Why didn't you say something" Melinda said. "Because I was enjoying this" Jim said. Jim opened his eyes. Melinda rested her head on his chest and kept doing what she was doing on his chest. "It feels so great to wake up next to you. Your the first person I wanna see every morning when I wake up" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "I feel the exact same way" Jim said. Jim put his arm around her. He could feel her skin was still warm. "What do you say we go for a nice midnight swim" Jim said. "Jim, it's kind of cool outside" Melinda said. "So that water will be perfect for your skin. Come on it's just you and me" Jim said. Jim's cell phone started ringing. He grabbed his cell phone off the night stand and looked at the caller ID. The name flashing on the screen was Britney. Jim hit ignore and put his phone back on the night stand. "Anybody important" Melinda asked. "Nope" Jim said. Melinda smiled and kissed Jim "Lets go for that midnight swim" Melinda said.

Melinda had her arm around Jim's arm as they walked down to the beach. "How's your burned body" Jim asked. "It's sore and kinda warm" Melinda said. "What are we going to do after tonight" Jim said. Melinda nodded, she hated the fact that she & Jim had to leave. This weekend was the most amazing weekend she had in a very long time. "I don't know. I don't even want this to end. I just want to stay up here with you" Melinda said and kissed Jim's arm. "I wish we could too" Jim said. Jim gently turned Melinda over turned Melinda over to him and kissed her. Melinda kissed Jim back. "Babe, I'm sorry for the way I was that day. If I could go back to that day I really would. I guess I was really just afraid to commit" Jim said. "It's ok. We all made mistakes" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "What do you mean we all made mistakes. I was the only one who really made a mistake" Jim said. Melinda looked down "Hey babe, you can tell me anything. I won't judge" Jim said. Melinda looked up at Jim "My marriage to Steve is a mistake. He was the next guy I dated after I confessed my feelings for you and I just didn't want to be alone anymore so I settled for Steve. And he is sweet and all that but he wasn't you" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "I guess we have all made stupid mistakes" Jim said. Melinda nodded in agreement. Jim took her hand and they continued to walk towards the beach. "Jim, baby" Melinda said. "Yeah" Jim said. "Is this beach totally private" Melinda asked, she was really curious. "Yeah all this land is private property. Why" Jim asked. Melinda giggled "No reason" Melinda said and she ran into the beach and started to swim away. Jim laughed and went after her.

Melinda swam a little out to the deep end. Jim swam after her and pulled her close to him and kissed her. The moon sparkled on the water. "It's beautiful out here" Melinda said. Jim looked up at the sky "Yeah it is" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "It's even better with you out here" Jim added and kissed her. "God I'm happy I came this weekend. All this is definitely worth it" Melinda said. Some of Melinda's hair fell in her face. Jim moved it out of her face "To tell you the truth, I was hoping this would happen. When I seen you for the first time yesterday as beautiful as ever, I knew I made a huge mistake. Just luckily you gave me another chance" Jim said. Melinda blushed and kissed Jim "You know when I came home I really didn't want to see you. I couldn't face you, I was embarassed" Melinda said. Melinda kissed him "You wanna know why I really asked you if this beach was private" Melinda said. "Yeah" Jim said. "This is why" Melinda said. Melinda untied the top of her bathing suit and threw it away. Melinda pulled herself closer to Jim and put her legs around him. Jim had his hands on her hips and started to untie the bottom of her bikini when he could feel Melinda rubbing herself against him through his bathing suit. Melinda reached down and pulled his bathing suit down and Jim stepped out of them. Melinda wrapped her legs back around Jim and they began to make out. "I need you" Melinda moaned into the kiss. Jim smirked and started to push himself in her. Melinda let out a moan as Jim was fully in. Jim moaned and they both started to kiss again. "God I love you so much" Melinda moaned as Jim moved from her lips to her jaw line then to her weak spot on her neck. Jim moaned "I love you too" Jim said as he moved his lips back up to her lips. They continued to make very hot and passionate love to each other and make out.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	12. Confessions

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 11: Confessions**

Jim put Melinda's bags in the car. Melinda came walking out of the beach house and locked the door up. Dan & Andrea had already left. Melinda walked over to the car and sighed. "What's wrong" Jim asked her as he closed the trunk of the car. "I don't want to leave. I don't want this to end" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "No it doesn't. You can come over to my place" Jim said. Melinda kissed Jim then hugged him. "Thank you" Melinda kissed Jim again. "Ok come on we better get going" Jim said. Jim walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Melinda. Melinda smiled at Jim then got in the car. Jim kissed Melinda "Last night was amazing" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "Yeah it was wasn't it" Melinda said. They both kissed for a few minutes before pulling away and putting on their seat belts.

Jim carried Melinda's stuff in her mom's house. "Hey kids how was your weekend up north" Beth asked. "It was good. I got burned" Melinda said. "Ouch. Your body has to be sore" Beth said. "Oh no it's not. I'm good actually. Very good" Melinda said and smiled. Melinda was watching Jim take her bags to her room at the corner of her eye. Beth could tell she was. Jim came out "So I'll see you later" Jim said. "Yeah of course" Melinda said. They both hugged each other, they were both realy trying not to kiss. They both pulled away "I'll uh walk you out" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda walked outside with Jim to his car and kissed him "Call me later" Melinda said. Jim winked at her "You can count on it" Jim kissed her. They both kissed for a few minutes "I love you" Jim mumbled into the kiss. "I love you too" Melinda mumbled into the kiss. They both pulled away a second later "Call you later" Jim said as he got in his car. "I'll be waiting" Melinda said. She was blushing. Melinda watched as Jim drove off.

Melinda walked back in the house a few minutes. Beth was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "So tell me what exactly are you going to do now" Beth asked. "Uh what are you talking about" Melinda asked. "I'm not blind. I seen the way you two were looking at each other and that hug was not a friendly hug" Beth said. Melinda sighed and sat down "A lot has changed over the past weekend" Melinda said. "I know I can see" Beth said. "First it just started as friends then by the end of our first night there we were......Mom, I love him and he finally loves me" Melinda said and smiled. "He made me feel so special and.............loved. I have not felt like that in such a long time" Melinda said. "Look I'm happy you feel this way but what are you going to do about Steve" Beth asked. "I don't know mom, I don't know. I'll worry about that when and if I go home. I just want to enjoy the time I have with Jim" Melinda said. "Ok. It's your choice" Beth said. "Ok good. I'm going to take a nap" Melinda said. Melinda got up off the couch and went to her room.

Melinda & Jim talked repeatedly throughout the day. Melinda laid down in her bed, she kept glancing at the clock. Melinda sighed and got up. Melinda slipped on her tennis shoes and tip toed out of her room so she didn't wake her mom up since it was 11:27pm at night. Melinda took her mom's car keys and left the house and drove off. Melinda couldn't explain it but all she wanted to do was see Jim. Melinda arrived at Jim's place 10 minutes later. Melinda knocked on his door, she seen a light was on in his place. Jim opened the door "Hey. What are you out so late" Jim asked. "I had to see you. I missed you" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "I missed you too. Wanna come in" Jim asked. Melinda kissed him back and went into Jim's place making out with him.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	13. Busted

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 12: Busted**

Melinda and Jim both sat by the fireplace drinking a glass of wine "So have you talked to Britney yet" Melinda asked. Jim shook his head "No not yet. What about you, you talk to Steve yet" Jim asked and took a drink of his wine. "No, I think it would be better to tell him in person" Melinda said. Jim took her hand in his "Yeah me too" Jim said. "We're gonna hurt them both" Melinda said and looked down. Jim put his glass on the coffee table "Hey baby look at me" Jim pulled her face up to him "We both made stupid mistakes, it's not our faults this happened" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Yeah, your right" Melinda said. They both smiled at each other "Come here" Jim moved his head close to hers and kissed her passionately. "I love you" he looked in her eyes. Melinda kissed him back "I love you too" Melinda said. Jim pulled her into his arms and put his arms around her. They both shared a hug "Wanna go to bed" Jim asked. "You don't mind me staying here" Melinda asked. "Not at all. I'm happy you came" Jim smiled "You have no idea how much I missed you. I really wanted to come over but with your mom there" Jim said. "Oh she knows" Melinda said. Jim gave Melinda a puzzled look "What" Jim said in shock. "She read it right off me when we hugged and she seen us tongue wrestling outside" Melinda said. Jim groaned "Great, we're screwed" Jim said. "No we're not. She isn't going to tell anyone" Melinda said. Jim looked relieved "Good" Jim said. Jim took her hand "Come on lets go to bed" Jim said. Melinda got up and Jim led her to his bedroom and shut the door.

Jim watched as Melinda slept the next morning. They both were naked and just laying under the sheet on Jim's bed. Once they hit the bed last night and tried to go to sleep everything hit the fan and they started to make out wildly which of course led to hot sex. Melinda eye's opened "Hey baby" Melinda mumbled as she seen Jim watching her. Jim kissed her "Morning babe" Jim said. "Last night was amazing but really we need to stop doing this so much" Melinda said and blushed. "I know, I'm sorry. I just love you so much that I want to show you how much" Jim said "You've shown me alot" Melinda said. Jim kissed her and pulled her into his arms. "Did you sleep ok" Jim asked. Melinda nodded "Great. You got a comfortable bed" Melinda said. Jim laughed and kissed her hard. Melinda kissed him back "Wanna get more comfortable" Jim asked. Melinda giggled as Jim climbed over her "Oh yeah" Melinda giggled and had her hands all over Jim's body. Jim had one of his hands going all over Melinda body as the other hand held him up. "You ready" Jim asked his was rubbing her now wet pussy. "Y...Y...Yes" Melinda moaned as he continued to rub her. Jim moved away his hand and licked her juices off his fingers and was about to go into her. "OH MY GOD. HOW COULD YOU" the woman said at the door. Jim and Melinda both jumped up and looked to see who it was. Melinda covered herself up and was totally embarassed when she seen who it was. It's was Jim's girlfriend Britney who was now in tears. "What? Jim, how could you. I loved you" she cried and stormed out. "BRITNEY WAIT" Jim quickly got up out of bed and threw on some pants and went after her but he was too late. Britney was already driving off when he got outside.

Jim came back in the house, Melinda came out of the bedroom dressed up "Jim, I'm so sorry. I know you didn't want her to find out about us this way. What if she..." Melinda started to say. "She won't. I'll call her later when she's calmed down" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. Jim sat down on the couch and put his hands on his head. Melinda sat down next to him and put her arms around him "What are you going to say to her" Melinda asked. "I don't know. Mel, I need to be alone" Jim pulled out of her arms. He was so confused now, he really hurt Britney more then he wanted too, now he didn't know how he would explain what happened, he never intended to tell Britney that he was breaking up with her to be with Melinda. "Ok. I'm gonna go home. My mom is probably wondering where her car is at" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda kissed him back. Jim gave her a peck on the cheeks. The kiss was nothing like they felt before, in fact it was more of a friendly kiss now. "Ok well I'll call you later" Melinda said. Jim nodded. Melinda went to kiss Jim "Yeah I'll talk to you later" Jim pulled away before she could kiss him. "Ok" Melinda said. Melinda understood why Jim was being like that. She couldn't blame him for not acting like that. Melinda grabbed her purse and left the house. Jim watched as she drove off.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	14. Meant To Be

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 13: Meant To Be**

Jim walked into Britney's apartment, he seen her sitting on the couch crying. Jim sat next to her "Britney, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out like that" Jim said. "Like that" Britney sobbed "How long has this been going on" Britney asked as she wiped her tears. "Brit, that's not important" Jim said. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING THAT BITCH BEHIND MY BACK" Britney asked, she was now furious. "She's not a bitch. Ever since we went to the cabin last weekend" Jim said. Britney cried "I should of went. I should of just called in work" Britney said. Jim just sat there and didn't say anything "WOW! Speechless now are we" Britney asked rudely. "I don't know what to say. But Brit look we didn't plan this. It just happened" Jim said. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT"! Britney screamed furiously at Jim. Jim got up and left. "I HATE YOU" Britney screamed at Jim as he left. Britney slammed her apartment door. She slid down the door and sobbed uncontrollably.

Melinda came outside as she heard Jim's car pull up. Jim got out of the car and walked to Melinda "How did she take it" Melinda asked. "Just how I thought she would" Jim said. "I'm sorry about this, Jim" Melinda hugged him. "It's ok babe" Jim put his arms around her and kissed her head. They both walked into the back yard and sat on the swing. "You think she'll be ok" Melinda asked. "God, I hope so" Jim said. Melinda looked up to Jim and kissed him "I love you" she kissed him again. Jim kissed her back "I love you too" Jim kissed her again, this time it was more passionately. "What do you say we go out tonight. Maybe a dinner and movie or we can go have a nice little picnic in the park" Jim said. "A picnic in the park is good" Melinda said. Jim kissed her and got up "I'm gonna go pick up a few things for tonight. I'll pick you up around 6:00pm. Ok?" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Ok" Melinda walked with Jim out to his car. Jim pulled her close to him and put his hands on her hips and kissed her "I'll miss you" he said. Melinda smiled and kissed him back "I'll miss you too" Melinda said. Jim kissed her again than got in his car. They both gave each other one last loving stare. Melinda watched as Jim drove off. She stayed in that very spot till she couldn't see Jim's car anymore.

After taking a shower, Melinda walked into her room with a towel wrapped around her body. Melinda sat at her desk with her laptop open. She signed onto her facebook and stared at her husband's profile page. She didn't know how to break it to him. How was she going to tell him she loves someone else now. How was she going to tell him when she got home. She was filled with guilt but she couldn't help her feelings for Jim, she has always loved him even though he didn't love her back then. She never expected him to reveal his feelings for her. Ever since she came back and Jim revealed his feelings for her, it was like a force just leading her with into his arms. She knew Jim and her were meant to be. Melinda closed her laptop and went over to her closet and looked through her clothes that were hanging up. Melinda took down a white party dress down from the hanger and put it on her bed. Melinda changed into the dress and fixed her hair and makeup. She wanted to look her best for Jim. Melinda heard the doorbell ring. Her mother Beth was at her book club meeting so nobody was home. Melinda grabbed her purse and cell phone and hurried to the door and opened it. Jim stood their with roses in his hand and was dressed up quite fine. He was wearing a dinner jacket and jeans with a blue striped shirt underneath his jacket. "This are for you" Jim held this out to her and smiled. "Wow. There beautiful" Melinda took them from Jim and smelled the floors. "You look beautiful" Jim said and kissed her cheek. "Thank you" Melinda blushed "And may I just say I got a hot date tonight" Melinda stared at Jim. Jim laughed and kissed her. They both shared a loving passionate kiss before leaving for their romantic picnic.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	15. The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants

I do not own Ghost Whisperer

PLEASE COMMENT

**Chapter 14: The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants**

Jim and Melinda both laid on the blanket that Jim had laid on the grass at the picnic. The park was now empty and quiet. Everyone had left a long time ago. The sun was setting. Melinda had her head resting on Jim's chest as they stared at the sky. "This was nice" Melinda said. "Yeah it was" Jim added. "Look I'm sorry it was like that this morning. I feel so bad for Britney" Melinda said. "Don't worry about it" Jim said. Melinda looked up at Jim "Jim, she is really hurt. How would you feel if you caught her in bed with another guy if I was not in the picture" Melinda asked. "Well first I would kill the guy and than be upset with her for doing it" Jim said. His expression on his face changed from happy to sad. "See, she lost something that meant alot to her today" Melinda said. Jim sighed and sat up "Mel, what was I suppose to do. The heart wants what the heart wants. I'm not just gonna lie to myself and stay with her. What we have right now is more than a fling to me" Jim said. "I know, I'm sorry it's just I feel bad because she had to find out like that" Melinda said. Jim put his arms around Melinda "I know I feel bad too" Jim kissed Melinda on the cheek. Melinda rested her head on Jim's shoulder. "So what do we do" Melinda asked. "What can we do" Jim said. "Your right, we can't do anything" Melinda responded. Jim looked Melinda in the eyes and kissed her. "You know..." Jim smirked his eye brow at her "Why don't we go finish what we were doing this morning" Jim kissed her. Melinda laughed and kissed him back. Melinda pulled away a minute later "Not here" she said breathlessly. Jim sighed playfully and grabbed the picnic basket and put all the stuff they brought and put it in the basket. Melinda laughed at how fast Jim did it. "Ok come on let's go home" Jim said. Melinda grabbed her sweater and got up.

Jim barged in the house carrying Melinda. Melinda had her legs wrapped around Jim's waist as the made out uncontrollably. Jim put his hand up her shirt and started caressing breast as he carried her to his room. Jim laid them both on the bed. Melinda reached down and pulled off Jim's shirt. "I love you" Melinda mumbled into their kiss. "I love you too" Jim mumbled back. Their hands explored each other's bodies. As soon as all their clothes were off. "I need you now" Melinda moaned in anticipation. Jim reached over to the nightstand and into the drawer for a condom. He than reached on the floor into his jeans and grabbed his wallet and looked for a condom. Jim sighed in frustration. "What's wrong" Melinda asked. "I don't have a condom" Jim sighed. "Well I'm on the pill and that's sort of enough to keep me from getting pregnant" Melinda said. "Are you sure" Jim asked. Melinda nodded "Yeah. Can I tell you something else" Melinda asked. "Yeah tell me" Jim said. "The first time we had sex on the boat. It felt...amazing because you weren't wearing one that time. Not that it isn't great the other times too because it is" Melinda said. "Yeah I think so too" Jim smirked. Melinda pulled Jim down on her and started kissing him wildly.

The next morning, Jim stirred in his sleep. Melinda sleeply snuggled next to him and put her leg over him. Jim put his arm around her. Melinda opened her eyes a minute later and looked up at Jim who appeared to have gone back asleep. A smile appeared on her face. She loved waking up next to him and loved seeing his face when she woke up. Melinda kissed Jim on his chest and got up out of bed. "Where you going" Jim mumbled. Melinda looked at Jim who's eyes were still closed. "To the bathroom and than to make coffee" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim mumbled. Jim opened his eyes and watched as Melinda left the room. "Damn" he mumbled and smirked. Melinda walked back into the bedroom a few minutes later eating a piece of toast she made. "What are you eating" Jim asked as she sat over him. "Just a piece of toast" Melinda said. Jim opened his mouth for a bite. "Get your own" Melinda said playfully. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda put the toast in his mouth. Jim took a bite. Melinda took it back. "You know I'm actually happy this happened. I never thought you would give me the time a day" Melinda said. "Babe, I was stupid and stubborn back than. I thought of you more as a friend because we did everything together. I mean seriously we did" Jim laughed. "Remember when we were like 5 and we ran around the house and both of us were naked" Melinda laughed. Jim blushed "Yeah I remember. If you remember we seen each other naked alot of times" Jim snickered. "Oh god, please don't remind me" Melinda laughed. "Hey you were curious about how big a guy's private got" Jim laughed. Melinda turned red "I was 12, ok and the girls at school said they seen one and it was big. Ok no more trips down memory lane please" she said. "Ok but you know basically all the memories I have involve you" Jim said. Melinda gave Jim a light smile. "Your different Melinda. I think it's great I can have someone to share everything with" Jim said. Melinda reached down and kissed him "I feel the same way. I can't tell my...ex-husband everything like I can with you" Melinda said. Jim kissed her back. Melinda laid back down on the bed. Jim cuddled close to her and put his arm around her.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	16. Splish, Splash, Takin A Bath

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 15: Splish, Splash, Takin' A Bath**

Melinda stirred in bed that morning as Jim slept next to her. Melinda looked over at Jim who was sleeping peacefully. Melinda moved her hand across Jim's forhead and moved his black hair away from his eyes. For once in the last two weeks she was here, for the first time Melinda felt sad. She snuggled up close to Jim and rested her head on his chest. "I don't wanna go" she mumbled as she put her arm across Jim. Melinda and Jim spent their last night together by just being with each other. Melinda glanced over by the door where her suitcase and bags were. Today was the day she was going home to her husband and she didn't wanna leave Jim. Melinda just laid there and wallowed in her sadness. She wanted to find a good excuse to tell Steve so she could stay but she didn't want Steve to know of her relationship with Jim. She knew it was wrong to sleep with Jim while she was married to Steve but she couldn't stop it. She didn't want to stop it. She felt more loved than ever. And it was a dream come true that she and Jim were a couple. Melinda looked up at Jim who was still asleep "Is it bad for me not to regret this at all? Does that make me a bad person for being with you while I am married to another guy" Melinda asked herself as she ran her fingers across Jim's chest. "Your not a bad person" Jim mumbled. Melinda kissed him "How did you sleep" she asked. "Better than I guess" Jim opened his eyes and kissed her. Jim rolled her over so he was on top of her. They both stared into each others eyes. "Look, I know it's gonna take you some time to tell him that you want a divorce and everything and I'm ok with that. You don't need to worry about me moving on because I won't" Jim said sweetly, he moved her hair out of her face and kissed her gently on the lips. "Your great Jim. I love you" Melinda ran her hands down his body. "So what time do you have to be on the road" Jim asked. "By noon" Melinda responded. Jim looked over at the alarm clock. The clock displayed 8:48am. "Good. We have 3 hours and 12 minutes to spend together" Jim smirked. Melinda giggled. Jim kissed her on the lips "Now what do you say I go whip us up some breakfast and than we can do whatever you want" Jim smiled. Melinda put her arms around Jim's neck "Well are you hungry now" Melinda asked. Jim shrugged his shoulders "Not really. Are you" Jim asked. Melinda shook her head "Nope. The only thing I want right now is you" Melinda pulled Jim down on her before he could say anything and kissed him passionately.

Melinda and Jim spent the next two hours making love. They both walked into the bathroom and Jim started the shower. "Are you sure your not hungry? I can whip us something up" Jim said. "No" Melinda said as she put the stopper in the tub to stop the water from draining and put some bubble soap in the bath tub. "Bubbles? Seriously, bubbles" Jim asked in a surprise voice. "I love bubble baths" Melinda said. Jim sighed "I'm a guy. I'm a shower guy. I took bubble baths when I was like 5" Jim joked. Melinda had a devious smile on her face as she walked over to Jim "Yeah and if I remember correctly someone had a small yellow rubber duck. And what did you call that duck" Melinda thought to herself "Ducky" Melinda smirked and laughed. Jim's face turned red "Oh shut up. How can you still remember that" Jim said and laughed. Melinda kissed Jim on the lips and playfully bit his bottom lip "Oh I remember alot of embarassing things about you" Melinda said. "Well I remember quite a few about you" Jim smirked. "Oh really" Melinda looked surprised. Jim nodded "Didn't someone find a condom in their parent's nightstand and thought it was a balloon and started blowing it up" Jim said. Melinda's mouth dropped "How the hell was I suppose to know what it was. I was 7 or 8 than" Melinda looked offended "And you swore you would never tell that again" Melinda sounded upset. Jim chuckled and kissed Melinda on her neck "I'm sorry" he said. Melinda kissed him on the cheek "It's ok" she giggled. "Hey it's a good thing that condom wasn't used" Jim chuckled. "Ew. Your sick, now I'm having these weird visions in my mind" Melinda said in a grossed out voice. Jim chuckled. "Just shut up and get in" Melinda ordered Jim to get in the tub. "Yes, ma'am" Jim got in the filled up bath tub and sat down. Melinda got in and sat in front of Jim and rested her head on his chest. Jim put his arms around her. Their was silence around them now as they knew their time together was coming to an end and that Melinda would have to go home but they knew deep down they would be together again in no time.

Jim helped Melinda put her suitcase and bags into her car. Jim closed the trunk as Melinda put her purse in the car. Jim walked over to Melinda and kissed her hard on the lips. "Well this is it" Jim said in a hurt voice. Melinda nodded "Yeah it is. But i'll be back here soon" she said. Jim kissed her again "You better be" he said. "I will" Melinda kissed him. Jim opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. They both wrapped their arms around each other "These last two weeks have been amazing" Melinda said. "Yeah. They have" Jim agreed with Melinda. They both stood there standing in each others arms. "I better get on the road now" Melinda said. They both pulled out of the hug. "Yeah. Be careful" Jim said. "I will" Melinda responded. Melinda kissed Jim. They both shared another hot passionate kiss. "I'll call you" Jim said as Melinda got into the car. "I'll be waiting" Melinda said and shut her door, she than rolled down the window. "I love you" she said as she started her car. "I love you too" Jim said. "Give me another kiss" Melinda said. Jim stuck his head in the window and kissed her. "Bye" Melinda said. Jim nodded and didn't say anything. He didn't want her to leave but he knew she had to. Jim watched as Melinda drove off down the street. "Hurry back" Jim mumbled as he stood in the same spot and watched as Melinda's car got smaller and smaller. Jim rubbed his eyes and walked back into his place.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 16**


	17. Filling The Void

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 16: Filling The Void**

Melinda walked in her house. The house appeared to be quiet. Melinda looked outside and looked for her husband Steve's car. "Hm. Must not be home" Melinda said. She was actually really relieved her husband wasn't home. Melinda took her suitcase and bags in their bedroom and put them on the bed. Melinda sat on the bed and looked around the room. For the first time this home didnt feel like home to her anymore. Even though all her stuff was there she just didn't feel comfortable there anymore. Melinda reached in her purse and pulled her cell phone out and dialed someone's number. The line rang a few times "Hello" Jim answered his cell phone. "Hey. I just wanted to call and tell you I made it hom...back ok" Melinda said. "Baby, are you ok" Jim asked in a concerned voice, he could tell something was wrong. Melinda sighed "Yeah, I just miss you that's all" Melinda laid down on the bed. "I miss you too. Look, I know you just left and everything but um...I was thinking maybe I could drive up to you and see you this weekend. I don't wanna wait until you come home to me" Jim said. Melinda smiled "You would really drive up here to see me" Melinda asked in a surprise voice. "I would do anything you for you, babe" Jim said. "I love you" Melinda pulled the blanket over her. "I love you too. Is uh...he home" Jim asked. "No, he must be at work or something" Melinda exhaled "I'm actually kind of relieved he is not home now" Melinda revealed. "Mel, he doesn't...hit you or yell at you or anything does he" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "No, Steve isn't like that" Melinda responded. Jim sighed in relief "Good because I would kill him if he laid a hand on you" Jim sounded serious. Melinda chuckled "You know just talking to you over the phone makes me feel safe. I know it's weird" Melinda said. "No, it's not. So you have the whole house to yourself right" Jim asked. "Uh yeah. Why" Melinda was confused. Jim chuckled "What are you wearing now" Jim smirked. Melinda laughed "Oh god seriously Jim, I can't believe you" Melinda laughed. Jim loved hearing her laugh and he loved hearing her happy. He was trying to get her mind off of being home and off of Steve. "Well what are you wearing" Jim curiously asked. "The same thing I was wearing when I left this morning" Melinda revealed. "Oh that short floral purple dress" Jim growled. Melinda giggled "Now my turn. What are you wearing" Melinda asked. "Well what do you want me to be wearing" Jim asked dirtily. "Nothing" Melinda chuckled. "Fine you got your wish" Jim took off all of his clothes and sat back down on the couch. "Now what are you doing" Melinda asked. "Waiting for you to tell me what to do" Jim smirked. Melinda laughed "Jim, you are so dirty" she chuckled. "You know what I want to do. I wanna feel your body next to mine. I wanna kiss down that hot body of yours and run my hands over those lucious breast of yours and than I want to..." Jim said. Melinda immediately interrupted Jim before he could say anything else "Jim, stop that. Your getting me" Melinda paused "Wet" she whispered. Jim smirked "That's the idea" Jim chuckled.

Things escalated over the phone conversation between Jim and Melinda. Later that afternoon, Melinda was under the duvet breathing heavily as she was trying to catch her breath. She could hear Jim on the phone doing the same. Melinda and Jim spent almost the entire afternoon on the phone. "I love you so much, Mel" Jim said breathlessly. Jim was now laying in his bed under the duvet also. "and I love you, Jim" Melinda said breathlessly. They both just laid in there own bed as they listened to the other trying to catch their breath. Melinda could hear noise coming from outside. "Hold on, Jim" Melinda got out of bed and peaked out the window. Melinda sighed when she seen Steve getting out of his truck and bringing some things into the house. "Jim, I gotta go. Steve is home" Melinda didn't sound to happy. Jim sighed but understood "Ok. I love you" he said. "I love you too and I'll call you later" Melinda smiled. "I'll be waiting" Jim said. "Ok. bye baby" Melinda said and hung up the phone. She immediately threw on some clothes and walked out of the bedroom. "Melinda, I'm home" Steve said as he walked in the house. Melinda sighed and walked out into the living room "Hey baby" she forced a smile. Steve walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek "Hey babe. How was your 2 weeks" Steve seemed happy. "It was good. Yours" Melinda asked. "Same" Steve answered. He went and shut the door and locked it. Steve wrapped his arms around Melinda "Uh god I missed you so much" Steve kissed her neck. Melinda kissed him on the cheek "I missed you too" Melinda sounded convinced but she really didn't. Steve kissed Melinda passionately on the lips and started to move his hand up her shirt. Melinda pulled away "Not now. I can't do that now" she walked away from Steve. Melinda didn't even feel right kissing Steve, she felt that she was cheating on Jim even though she and Steve are married. "Ok" Steve looked confused. "It's that time of the month" Melinda lied. She planned on telling Steve she wanted a divorce soon but she didn't want to tell him now because he would know something is up if she told him now. "Oh. Well I got us some dinner. Your favorite Chicken Parmaesan" Steve said. Melinda forced a smile "Great. I'm hungry" she lied. Steve grabbed the bag and went to the kitchen and started getting their dinner ready. Melinda sighed as soon as Steve went into the kitchen and sat on the couch, she was planning on telling him soon, really soon. She knew he would be hurt but he would get over it. Or would he? Melinda walked over to the dining room table as Steve carried their dinner out of the kitchen. Melinda sat down at the table with Steve and started to eat dinner.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 17**


	18. Stalking & Accusations

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 17: Stalking & Accusations**

Melinda walked around the house picking up dirty clothes and garbage "Ok look. I'm gonna be at Kylie's house for the weekend. I dont think she should be alone by herself with her being sick and all" Melinda lied to Steve. Yes, Kylie was indeed one of her friends but she wasnt going to visit her friend. She was really going to spend the weekend with Jim who was coming to town this morning. Jim booked a room at Sunnyledge Bed & Breakfast right outside of town. Steve walked up to her "You know I was thinking maybe after Kylie is asleep for the night I could come over and we could" Steve took her hand in his "Spend some quality time together" Steve smirked. Melinda didnt know what to say to Steve now, she didnt know what excuse to use. "Uh look baby. No offense but when you are around sick people you tend to get it a few days later. I don't wanna see you sick" Melinda said. Steve knew Melinda was right but all he wanted to do was spend time with his wife. "Yeah your right" Steve agreed. "But I just wanna spend some time with you. You've been preoccupied since you have been back" Steve said. "I know but you know I had to get caught up with everything at work. I was gone for two weeks" Melinda threw the dirty laundry in the clothes basket. "How long until you have to go" Steve curiously asked. Melinda looked at the clock on the wall "In 20 minutes" she said. "Good" Steve playfully pulled Melinda close to him and kissed her. "Steve, not now. I still have to change and pack a bag" Melinda walked into their room and pulled a bag out from their closet. She started packing clothes in her bag. Steve came in the room "So I guess i'll just call you this weekend" Steve looked down to the ground. "Yeah that's a good idea" Melinda said. Steve kissed Melinda on the cheek "I love you" he said. "You too" Melinda said as she finished packing her bag. Steve left the room. Melinda came out a few minutes later "See you Monday" she said and walked out the door carrying her purse and bag. Steve didn't say anything and just watched as Melinda drove off. He didnt know what was bothering her and he knew their marriage was still in trouble.

Melinda walked into the bed and breakfast inn. The lobby was crowded. Melinda sighed and looked around for Jim but did not see him. Melinda walked up to the front desk "Can you tell me if Jim Clancy checked in" Melinda asked the receptionist. The receptionist pulled up some information on the computer "Yes, he checked in not to long ago" the receptionist said. "What room is he in" Melinda asked. "I'm sorry I can't give you that information. It's confidential" the receptionist said. Melinda sighed "Call him and tell him his girlfriend Melinda is here and i'm sure he'll clear all this misunderstanding up" Melinda sounded upset with the receptionist. A woman walked up to the counter "Hi, can you tell me what room my boyfriend Jim Clancy is in" the girl asked. The receptionist looked confused and hung up the phone. Melinda looked to see who the girl was. She couldn't believe her eyes when she seen it was Britney. "Britney, what are you doing here" Melinda asked. "Spending time with my boyfriend. I take you are here with your husband" Britney had an evil look on her face. "No, actually we are splitting" Melinda said. It wasn't official yet but Melinda plans on calling her marriage off in the next week. "Oh well good luck" Britney looked back at the receptionist "My boyfriend's room number please" Britney said in anxious voice. Melinda sighed "Jim, broke up with you. He's with me now" Melinda said in a bossy voice. "Just ignore her, she's married" Britney told the receptionist. The receptionist sighed "I'm not calling this person at all. Both of you are crazy" the receptionist walked away. Melinda sighed. "Just go home, Britney, Jim doesn't love you. Just leave" Melinda walked away. Britney went after Melinda "No you are wrong. Jim, does love me. He will after he realizes he will never have you. Do you obviously think your husband is going to let you go that easy just because you fell in love with another guy. I don't think so. Jim is mine" Britney walked away. Melinda sighed and got out her phone and dialed Jim's number. The line rang several times until Jim picked up "Where are you" Melinda asked. "In room 243. I'll come down, babe and get you" Jim hung up. Melinda waited by the elevator for Jim to come down. Jim came down a few minutes later. Jim practically ran over to Melinda and kissed her passionately on the lips "God, I've missed you so much baby. I hate this long distance between us, I can't wait for you to come home for good" Jim kissed her again. Melinda wasn't really kissing him back. Jim noticed something was wrong "Mel, babe, what's wrong" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "Your ex is here" Melinda said. "What" Jim's voice was full of shock. Jim pressed the elevator button and picked up Melinda's bag for her. The couple got on the elevator. "What do we about her" Melinda asked in a worried voice. "Nothing, I will call the front desk and tell them do not give her any information on me and we'll just enjoy our weekend. Don't worry, she's harmless" Jim said. Melinda smiled and reached out for Jim's hand "Ok" she said. Jim took her hand in his "I missed you too by the way" Melinda said. Jim kissed her. They both exited the elevator and went to their room. Jim watched closely down the halls for a sign of Britney but he didn't see her at all.

Jim put Melinda's bag in the room next to his bag and called the office and told them not to give any information to his ex girlfriend. Jim hung up his cell phone a minute later "Now that, that is all taken care of" Jim playfully pushed Melinda against the wall and started kissing her wildly and putting his hand up her shirt and undoing her bra. Melinda responded by doing the same and started unbuttoning Jim's shirt.

Britney stood in the hotel bar and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She looked at her phone and hit her voicemail button on her iPhone and listened to her message. "This is Dr. Sawyer calling about your test results everything came back good and I just wanted to offer my congratulations on your pregnancy. Congratulations" the doctor hung up. Britney ended the call and just sat there.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 18 **


	19. A Huge Mistake

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 18: A Huge Mistake**

Jim laid in bed with Melinda sleeping. Her head was resting on his chest and her arm was around him. Jim laid there holding her when he heard a knock on the door. Jim moved Melinda off him and got out of bed. He slipped into his sweat pants and opened the door. "Britney, what do you want" Jim asked in annoyance. "You. You sexy stud muffin" Britney ran her fingers down Jim's chest. Jim backed away. Jim grabbed his shirt on the floor "What do you want" Jim asked as he came out in the hall. "You" Britney said. Jim sighed "Britney, we are done. I am with someone else. When are you gonna get that" Jim said. "You think she can give you everything you want. Well news flash Jim, she can't. She is never gonna divorce her husband. She won't leave him. Is that the kind of relationship you want where she keeps sneaking around with you" Britney said. "She will leave him. You need to leave now" Jim said. Britney sighed "Look Jimmy, I can give you things now that she won't give you for a long while" Britney hinted at her being pregnant. "No Britney, its the other way around" Jim started to go back in his room. "Face it baby you are stuck with me for a very long time. For the next 18 years to be exact" Britney walked away. Jim sighed, he wasn't picking up what she was saying. He knew deep down she was just trying to get him back. "See you later baby" Britney said loudly as she walked down the hall. Jim went back in the hotel room and sighed.

Jim got back in bed and snuggled close to Melinda. "Who was that" Melinda mumbled. "No one important" Jim said. Melinda looked up at Jim "It was Britney wasn't it" Melinda asked. Jim nodded "Yeah" he said. Melinda sighed "What did she want" she asked. Jim sat up in the bed as did Melinda "Nothing. Just a bunch of bullshit" Jim said. "What are we going to about her" Melinda said. Jim shrugged his shoulders "I dont know, Mel" he leaned back against the headboard of the bed "Maybe we can get a restraining order against her or something" Jim added. "Lets just forget about her for now and go enjoy our weekend. Why dont we go down to the dining area for breakfast than we can either come back and play here or go do something else" Melinda said. "That's a good idea" Jim kissed Melinda than got out of bed. "Later today we can try out our bath tub. I hear it has water jets" Jim smirked. Melinda laughed "Ha ha. Your funny" she chuckled.

Jim and Melinda both sat in the crowded dining room waiting for their food. Melinda was looking through the hotel activities brochure "Oh they have horse back riding here" Melinda said. "Is that what you wanna do" Jim asked. "Naw" Melinda continued to look through the brochure. "Man out of all these activities none of them really interest me" Melinda said. "You like Putt Putt" Jim said. "Yeah I do but" Melinda's eyes widen when she seen Britney walking over to their table. "Jim" Melinda sighed. "Hey, Jimmy" Britney sat down in the empty seat. Jim sighed "Britney, were busy. Can you please leave" Jim asked politely. "I realized I forgot to tell you my appoinment is on Tuesday at 11am" Britney said. Melinda rolled her eyes "Well good luck than" Melinda said to Britney. "Oh no you see Melinda, I dont think you understand what I am saying. I want Jim there to hear his baby's heart beat and all that" Britney smirked. Melinda looked at Jim "Don't listen to her. This all part of her plan" Jim said. "No, Jimmy. It's not" Britney pulled out her phone and played the message for them. Jim sighed "See" Britney said. Jim looked at Melinda, he could tell she was upset and that she was believing it. "Mel, that baby is not mine and you know it" Jim said. "Really because it sure as hell sounds like it" Melinda was upset now. "Melinda, you kn..." Jim started to say. "Well i'll let you two discuss this" Britney smiled and left the table. "Melinda, its not mine. When we did it. I was always protected" Jim said. "Jim, the proof is right there. You fathered a child and you refuse to believe it's yours" tears welled up in Melinda's eyes. She got up out of her chair and picked up her purse "Go be with your baby's mama" Melinda walked away. Jim threw money on the table and went after her "I am telling you it is NOT mine. Why don't you believe me" Jim said. He was now getting upset because Melinda wasnt believing him. Melinda hit Jim with her purse "STOP denying it. If she slept with another guy between the time she caught us and now she would not be able to tell if she was or not. No fuckin woman can tell she is pregnant after 2 weeks" Melinda walked away in tears. Jim followed her back up to their room. "Mel, come you have to beli..." Jim started to say but stopped when he seen Melinda immediately started packing her things up "Where you going" Jim asked. "Home. This was a huge mistake. Me coming home, Us. Everything was" Melinda zipped her bag up "Don't say that. I know you don't mean it" tears started welling up in Jim's eyes. "Yes, I do" Melinda wiped her tears and picked up her bag and walked over to the door "Do me a favor, Jim. Forget about me. Forget my number and everything" Melinda walked out the door and left. Tears fell down Jim's face as he watched from the window as Melinda left the hotel.

Britney watched from outside of the hotel as Melinda left. She had a devilish smile on her face and had her hand on her stomach.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	20. A Shocking Revelation

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 19: A Shocking Revelation**

Jim laid in bed. Clothes were all over the room and many empty beer cans were on the night stand and some were on the floor. It's been a week since Melinda left him. Jim went home after Melinda left him and closed himself off from everyone. Dan, Jim's brother walked in Jim's room "Jeez man, open a window" he sighed and cracked open the blinds and opened the window all the way. "Close it now" Jim said and covered his face up with the pillow. "No. You need to get up and take a shower" Dan said. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" Jim yelled. Dan pulled the covers off Jim and pulled all the pillows off the bed "WHAT THE HELL, MAN" Jim jumped out bed. "Good your finally out of bed" Dan chuckled and threw a towel at Jim "Take a shower now and get a change of clothes. You stink" he said. Jim sighed "Fine" Jim went to his drawer and took off his dirty boxers and put a clean pair on and sprayed his body with body spray "Fresh as a daisy now. Now go" Jim got back in bed and covered himself up. Dan sat in the chair "Tell me what really happened bro" Dan said. "Melinda's gone" Jim said. "I kind of figured that part out" Dan said. "Because Britney is pregnant" Jim revealed. "Whoa" Dan said. Jim sat up looking offended "It's not mine" he said rudely. "Are you sure it's not yours" Dan asked. Jim sighed "Nobody fuckin believes me. YES, I am sure it's not mine" Jim said. "Have you talked to Melinda since she left" Dan asked. "I've tried everything. Emails, texts, calling. Nothing. Plus this makes it pretty clear she wants nothing to do with me anymore" Jim grabbed his cell phone and dialed Melinda's cell phone number and put it on speaker phone "The number you have dialed has been disconnected" the operator from the phone said. Jim ended the call and threw his phone on the nightstand. Dan didn't know what to say "I'm sorry, man" he said.

"JIMMY" a girl called as she walked in Jim's place. Jim sighed and got out of bed "She just won't get the message" he said in an upset voice. Jim slipped into his pants and put on his shirt. Jim walked out of the room "What the hell do you want Britney" Jim asked. Britney walked up to him "Whoa, baby you need a shower. Let me go fix it for you" Britney said. Jim chuckled "You just don't get the message do you, Britney. I want NOTHING to do with you" Jim said in a mean upset voice. "What about our baby" Britney said in an innocent voice. "BRITNEY, It's not my fucking kid. I can not give a girl babies. I have low sperm motility. So that baby isn't mine. NOW please leave" Jim said. Jim learned when he was 21 he had the disorder and could not get a woman pregnant. Britney smacked Jim across the face hard. Dan was watched from the kitchen where Britney couldn't see him "Ok get out now" Dan opened the door for Britney. "Fine" Britney said and started to walk to the door and looked back at Jim "But this isn't over" she walked out the door. "YES IT IS" Jim hollered. "Bro, I'm sorry I didn't know" Dan said. Jim walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer and opened it "That's life I guess" Jim started to drink his beer. Dan went to the fridge and took a beer also and sat at the table with Jim "So you can't have kids" he asked in a concerned voice. "Nope" Jim shook his head "Found out when I was 21" he added. "I'm sorry, man. Maybe you should go and tell Melinda that" Dan suggested. Jim scoffed "Why she won't believe me. She should of believed me when I told her it wasn't my kid to begin with. That's what relationships are built off of: TRUST" Jim said. "Your right" Dan agreed. The brother sat at the table drinking their beer.

Melinda laid in bed with Steve under the duvet. "So does this mean we are good" Steve chuckled. Melinda chuckled "Yeah I guess so" she said. Steve kissed her "I love you" he said. Melinda kissed him back "I love you too" she mumbled. Steve pulled Melinda close to him "So why did you get a new phone number" Steve asked. "Those damn bill collectors and everything. They just won't stop" she lied. "I hate those too" he said. Melinda turned over on her side "You ok" Steve asked. "Yeah just feeling a bit tired from that "work out"" Melinda chuckled. "You know I was thinking you know we have been married for a while now, I want us to have a baby" Steve said. Melinda turned over and looked at him "Are you sure" she asked. "Yeah I think it would make us a stronger couple" he said. "Ok. Let's just wait until I get this big promotion at work. Than we can try. Ok?" Melinda said. Steve kissed her "That's great" he kissed her again. They both started making out.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	21. False Accusations

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 20: False Accusations**

3 months passed since Jim and Melinda broke up and since Jim confessed about his fertility matter. Jim walked into his mother's backyard with his brother Dan and his friend Jamie from work. "Bro, you know what's her name will be here with her husband" Dan said to Jim. Jim nodded "Yeah I know" he said. Both guys could hear the hurt in Jim's voice. Jim was slowly getting over Melinda. He was upset with her for not believing him and upset about how quick she dropped him and went back to her husband, He hated how she just cut off all communication with him and changed her phone number and everything. Daniel and Jamie were both trying to get Jim back in the dating game but he was taking it one step at a time. Jim was in no hurry to get back to dating. He's had alot of broken relationships and basically all the reasons the relationships never worked was because of him, according to his girlfriends. "I'm gonna go inside" Jim said. The boys nodded and walked over to the food table as Jim went inside. "Hey sweetie" Faith walked away from the stove where she was cooking something and hugged her son. "Hey mom" Jim hugged his mother. "Did you just get off work or something" Faith asked. "I got off work an hour ago and than I met up with Dan and Jamie and than we came here" Jim said. "Ok well go change your shirt. It smells of sweat" Faith said. Jim sighed "Fine" Jim walked to his old room and changed his shirt.

Melinda and Steve walked into the backyard holding hands. The couple was happy and they just recently started trying to get pregnant. "I'm going to go say Hi to Mrs. Clancy" Melinda said. Steve nodded "I'll just go get a beer and chill" Steve said. "Ok" Melinda kissed him than went into the house. Faith was at the stove cooking. She quickly turned around when she heard the door open. Faith was surprised Melinda came. "2 Visits in one year. What did I do to earn this" Faith walked over and hugged Melinda. "Oh come on you know I wouldn't miss this for anything" Melinda hugged her. "How are you sweetie" Faith asked. "I'm good. How are you" Melinda asked. Faith walked back over to the stove "Well i'm alive and I got my health" Faith chuckled. "Same here" Melinda said. "Hey mom how does this..." Jim paused as he came into the kitchen and seen Melinda. Jim stared at Melinda with a hurt look on his face. "Hi, Jim" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Hey" he said. Faith knew about their little tryst but kept quiet about it. The only Faith didn't know about was her son's fertility issues. Jim had no intentions of telling her. It was none of her business. "It looks fine" Faith said knowing what Jim was asking her when he came in. Steve walked in the house "Babe, your mom is outside and we're all getting ready to eat" Steve said. Melinda nodded "I'll be out soon" Melinda said. Steve started to walk back outside "oh Faith this is my husband Steve" Melinda said. Jim knew who the guy was and was waiting for Melinda to introduc him since they never formally met. "Nice to meet you. How you do" Faith greeted him. "Good" Steve said. "We're trying for a baby" Melinda told Faith. "Well congratulations" Faith really didn't know what to say. She was watching her son at the corner of her eye and could clearly tell he was hurt. "Jim, why don't you take this out to the table for me" Faith held a pan in her hands with food she just made. Jim nodded and took the pan from her. "So this is the Jim, my girl always used to talk about" Steve said. "I guess so" Jim said and walked outside. "Something I said" Steve asked. "No" Faith shook her head. Melinda sighed. All three of them walked outside in silence.

Later that evening, Jim was over by the snack table eating some chips when Melinda came over. She helped herself with some chips "So how's you girlfriend" she asked in a annoyed voice. "What girlfriend" Jim asked. He really wasn't paying any attention to what Melinda was saying. "Britney, the girlfriend who is pregnant with your baby" Melinda said. Jim sighed "For the last time. It's not my baby" Jim said. Melinda sighed "You got her pregnant and you need to accept the fact that it is your baby. Grow up, Jim. Stop being such a childish stubborn jackass" Melinda said loudly. She was clearly upset Jim was resenting this baby she thought was his. Jim flew the bowl with the snacks across the table "IT'S NOT MINE. I HAVE A FUCKING FERTILITY ISSUE. I CANNOT GET A WOMAN PREGNANT" Jim stormed out of the yard and left. He was really upset now because Melinda never called him any names like that before. Everyone in the yard just stared at Melinda. Faith couldn't believe what she just heard. Melinda stood there in shock from what Jim said. She never seen him act like that before. Suddenly Melinda regretted everything she just said and for everything she just done to Jim.


	22. Hurtful Confessions

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 21: Hurtful Confessions**

Jim and Melinda both sat in the kitchen. Faith and Beth stood in the kitchen staring at their children. "I'm ashamed of you two" Faith sighed. "You two need to work out whatever problems you have before the night is over. I don't care what it is. WORK IT OUT" Beth said and walked back outside. Faith sighed and grabbed the broom from the closet and went outside to clean up the mess Jim made. Melinda glanced over at Jim "They are right you know" Melinda said. Jim got up "Yeah well i'm not interested in working it out" Jim left the kitchen and walked into the living room. Melinda got up and followed him. "Where are you going" she asked. "Home" Jim walked out the door and went over to his truck. Steve walked up to Melinda "Are you ok" he asked his wife in a concerned voice. Melinda nodded "Yeah i'm fine" she said. "Ok. I'll be right back" Steve walked out of the house going after Jim. "Ok" Melinda said not knowing where Steve was going. She had to see Jim and apologize to him. Melinda couldnt believe her eyes. Jim and Steve were both arguing and just then one of the guys threw the first punch at the other guy. "JIM" Melinda yelled and went running over to them. Melinda helped Jim up. Jim quickly pulled away from her "I'm fine. Just leave me alone" Jim walked to his car. "Jim, I..." Melinda started to say but Jim was already in his car and took off driving down the street. Melinda sighed then looked at Steve "Why the hell did you hit him" she asked. Melinda was upset. "I hit him because of the way he treated you in the back yard. Don't be mad at me for that" Steve said. "You shouldn't have hit he. He's no harm. I have to go see if he's alright" Melinda said. She went into the house and grabbed her car keys and left leaving Steve standing there in the street by himself.

Jim slumped in his apartment couch drinking a beer. Melinda walked in his apartment. "What do you want" Jim asked. "I'm sorry about everything. About Steve hitting you and the way I acted. I'm sorry" Melinda said. Jim chuckled sarcastically "Whoa. So you think since you cut me of your life the past few months. Changed your number, got back with Steve and you finally know that Britney's baby is not mine" Jim got up and walked to the fridge and grabbed another beer "That we can get back together now. Well think again. You hurt me. Why don't you go be with your husband now. We're done" Jim chugged his beer down. "Jim, I'm sorry" Melinda walked over to him. Jim back away "Don't" Jim said. "Please don't be like this" Melinda said. Jim chuckled "Be like what" Jim asked rudely. "I know you want to get back together with me" Melinda said. "I do. I mean I did but not anymore. I feel cheated. You didn't trust me or anything. You just want to get back together because you now know that baby is not mine. Well news flash Melinda" Jim took a drink of his beer. A tear fell down his face "You should of trusted me but you didn't" Jim said. He was really hurt by how Melinda handled everything. "Jim, I'm sorry. I have trust issues with every..." Melinda started to say. "Spare me that bullshit. I don't want to hear that bullshit. You thought low of me and that does not and will not change anything. Now get out" Another tear fell down his face "and go be with your fucking husband" Jim said. Tears started to fall down Melinda's face. She left the Jim's place and walked to her car crying. She couldn't get the image of hurt and betrayal that she saw on Jim's face. She now fully regreted handling the situation like she did.  
Melinda sat in the living room of her house and kept calling Jim's cell phone, she called him all day since this afternoon but he wouldn't answer. Jim laid on his couch drinking a beer. He could hear his cell phone ringing but he wasn't picking it up. Jim grabbed it a few minutes later and answered the call "Leave me alone. I'll call you when I'm ready" Jimhung up on her and threw his phone back on the table.

Melinda sat in the recliner in her living room and sighed "Mel, just let him be. He was a jackass. He should be apologizing to you" Steve said. "Why the hell did you have to hit him. Why couldn't you just leave him alone. So what if he lashed out at me. I deserved it" Melinda put her phone on the table and walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. "What do you mean you deserved it" Steve asked as he came into the kitchen. "Something happened when I was home a few months ago and he told me something and I should of believed him" Melinda said. "Mind telling me what happened" Steve asked her. "Yes. It's only between Me and Jim" Melinda walked away.

Jim laid there on the couch. "I need to get out of here" Jim pulled himself up and grabbed his cell phone and his keys off the coffee table and left his place. Today was one of the worst days ever for him and he just wanted everything to go away. Everything hurt. Seeing Melinda today hurt him even more since he couldn't have her. Hearing that she and her husband were trying to have a baby hurt him even more. It should be him and Melinda trying to have a baby he thought to himself but he knew he couldn't give her any children. Jim sat in his car "Maybe she's with him for the best. He can give her things I can't" he said to himself as he started the car and drove off down the street. Jim stopped at the red light. He glanced at his cell phone and seen the text someone sent him. He put his phone in his pocket and proceeded to drive when the light changed. Out of nowhere Jim's car was struck when another car hit him running a red light. Jim's car rolled over three times before stopping.

Around midnight Melinda's phone started ringing. Melinda reached over on the coffee table and picked it up. Steve watched as she talked on the phone. "I'll be there soon" Melinda's voice was shaky as she hung up. "What's wrong" Steve stood up. "Uh. I have to go. It's Jim" Melinda was holding her tears back. Steve sighed "Mel, it's an hour away. Can't you just wait until tomorrow morning" Steve said. Melinda sighed "Are you serious? He's my best friend and I love him" she said. "I understand that but I don't think Jim would want you to leave this late at night" Steve said. "You just don't understand do you" Melinda grabbed her purse and keys and started to walk towards the door "Mel, are you sure this is what Jim would want" Steve asked. "Stop talking to me like he's dead. He's not" Melinda said. "I know I'm just saying" he said. Steve walked up to her and took her hands in his "Just stay until the morning then we'll both go" Steve said. Melinda pulled away "No I'm going tonight. You know what this is the only way I can say this but I'm sorry to tell you this, but I had an affair with Jim when I went home. I'm sorry" Melinda walked out the door and left. Steve just stood there in shock and was hurt by what Melinda just told him.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	23. Hurt By Words

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 22: Hurt By Words**

Melinda laid there next to Jim holding his hand. It has been a few hours now since he came out of surgery, the doctors confirmed Jim to be in a coma and that the next 24 hours were critical because of his injuries. "You need to wake up, Jim. Please" Melinda said. Melinda kissed him and looked at Jim. His face was pretty bruised up. He had a few scratches on his arm. Melinda snuggled up close to him and rested her head on his chest.

**A few days passed...**

"No Jim NO" Melinda jumped up out of the bed. She immediately looked at Jim and then glanced at the machines Jim was connected up to. Everything looked elevated. Melinda exhaled in relief "It was just a dream" she said. Her dream was horrid for her. She dreamt that Jim died right after surgery. A nurse walked in the room and put something in Jim's IV. "What's that for" Melinda asked. "The pain. We want him to be as comfortable as possible" the nurse said. Melinda nodded "Ok. Do you...do you know if he'll wake up" Melinda asked. "I don't know. His surgery was successful. There's no internal bleeding. He does have a head injury but right now everything is going to be fine. It's up to him to wake up now" the nurse said. "Ok" Melinda said. The nurse left the room. "Come on Jim please wake up" Melinda snuggled close to him. Melinda stared at him. "I don't kn..." Melinda started to say but was interrupted when the door opened. Melinda quickly sat up to look to see who was coming in. Faith and Dan walked in "Hey Melinda" Faith said. "Hey Faith. Dan" Melinda said as she got off Jim's bed. Dan didn't say anything. "So any news from the doctor? Any improvement" Faith asked. "No new improvement" Melinda said. "I'm gonna go ask the doctor and find out" Dan said. "I already asked the..." Melinda started to tell Dan about what the nurse told her but Dan walked out of the room ignoring her. "Well i'll let you and Dan spend some time with Jim" Melinda picked up her coat and purse. "Ok thanks" Faith said. Melinda looked back at Jim and kissed him on the cheek "I love you" she mumbled. Melinda walked out of the room and walked into the waiting room. Melinda sat down in the chair and picked up People Magazine to read it. Dan walked past the waiting room going back to Jim's room "Dan" Melinda got up and went after him down the hall. Dan turned around to Melinda. "Are you upset with me or something" Melinda asked. Dan sighed "Why are you even here? Your the reason why he was in an accident and why he's in a coma" Dan sighed. "What" Melinda asked in a shocked voice. "You hurt him by not believing him or sticking by him and even changing your contact information. You hurt him. You shouldn't even be here. Your the last person he will want to see when he wakes up. So just do us a favor and go back to your husband and leave us alone" Dan said and turned around and walked away. Tears welled up in Melinda's eyes. Melinda walked back to the waiting room and grabbed her purse and coat and left the hospital.

Melinda walked in Jim's room a little after midnight. Faith and Dan were both gone by then. Jim was still in a coma. Melinda sat down in the chair beside his bed and put her hand in Jim's hand. "I know your mom and brother don't want me here and you probably don't want me here but I have no where else to go" Melinda sighed "I'm scared to go back home. I'm afraid what Steve might do. I haven't talked to him since a few days ago when I told him about us" Melinda said. Deep down she really was scared to go home. She didn't know what to say to Steve and she was scared what he might do. Melinda got on the bed with Jim and snuggled against him "I know what I did was unforgivable and frankly I don't expect you to take me back but I want you to know I am really sorry for what I did. If I could go back and redo everything I would" Melinda kissed Jim "I love you" she rested her head on his chest. She laid there for a little while "I better go" Melinda got up and put her coat on. "I have to go home and face him I guess" Melinda sighed. Melinda leaned down and kissed Jim "I love you" Melinda gently kissed him on the lips. She walked over to Jim's stuff that was in a box and reached in her purse and pulled out a note and stuck it in his blue jeans pockets. "I'll see you soon" Melinda looked back at Jim before walking out the door. Jim's hand started flinching and his eyes started flicking. Jim's eyes opened a minute later.

Melinda laid in her bed in the hotel room flipping through a magazine. She avoided going home for the day and got a room at the hotel. Melinda cell phone started ringing. She reached over and answered the phone. "Hello" Melinda said. "Hey, Melinda this is Nurse Quinlan calling from Rockland. I just wanted to tell you Jim woke up around 1:30am yesterday" the nurse said. Melinda exhaled. She was happy Jim was awake. "Why are you calling me. I don't think Faith or Dan will want me there" Melinda said. "Well they are gone and I thought you should know" the nurse said over the phone. "Thanks. I appreciate it" Melinda said. "No problem" the nurse said. "Bye" Melinda said and hung up. Melinda laid in the bed wondering what she should do. She didn't know if she should go to the hospital or not. "He won't want to see him. I'm the last person he wants to see" Melinda sighed. She got up and picked up her things and left the hotel room. Within 15 minutes, Melinda was at the hospital and standing outside of Jim's hospital. She peaked in and seen Jim watching TV. Melinda gulped, she didn't know whether or not she should go in.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	24. Forgiveness & Comfort

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT (5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 25)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Chapter 24: Forgiveness & Comfort**

Melinda stood outside Jim's hopsital. Jim sat up in the bed watching TV. He stared at the doorway. He could sense someone standing outside his room "Melinda" Jim said. Melinda closed her "How did he know it was me" Melinda mumbled. Melinda walked in the room. "Hey" she said lowly. Jim stared at her and didn't say anything. "How are you feeling" she asked. "Sore" Jim said. Melinda didn't really know what to say and just stood there. "I know I'm not suppose to be here" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Did you go home yet" Jim asked. Melinda shook her head "No" she said. "Good" Jim said. Melinda hugged Jim "Does that mean you forgive me" she asked. "Not so fast" Jim said. Melinda pulled out of the hug and looked at him "What do you mean not so fast" Melinda asked. Tears were welling up in her eyes. It hurt her that Jim wouldn't take her back but she could understand why he wouldn't. To tell you the truth she wouldn't take herself back either. "I need to learn to trust you again. I need you to believe me when I tell you something and not what someone like Britney tells you" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Ok. Well I guess I better go" Melinda said. "Go where" Jim asked. "I think I might go home tomorrow" Melinda said. "Absolutely not. I do not want you going home to him. I'm worried what he might do" Jim said. Jim pulled the covers off him "Come on get in" he said. Melinda took her coat off and got in bed "Does this mean your not mad at me anymore" Melinda asked in a hopeful voice. "I'm done being mad at you, life's too short" Jim said. Melinda rested her head on Jim's chest and covered up with the covers. "I'm sorry you were in the accident" Melinda said. "Why are you sorry about the accident" Jim asked. "Because it's my fault" Melinda said, she didn't look up at Jim or anything. "Mel, don't say that. It was the other driver's fault. Not yours and definitely not mine" Jim said. Melinda looked up at Jim but didn't exactly look at him eye to eye "Who told you it was your fault" Jim asked. He knew that someone told her that night, he was able to read her like a book. "Your brother" Melinda mumbled. Jim shook his head "Just ignore him" he said. Melinda nodded "Ok" she rested her back on his chest.

Melinda laid in Jim's hospital bed the next morning. She could hear some people talking in the background. Someone tapped her on her shoulder. Melinda turned around and sat up "What are you doing here" Dan asked. "Where's Jim" Melinda asked as she noticed the bed was empty. "That's not your concern. What are you doing here" Dan asked. "Jim and I were talking and everything" Melinda said. "Don't think for a minute it is going to work out between the two of you because it won't. I won't let my brother make the same mistake twice" Dan said. "I'm not going to hurt Jim again" Melinda said. Dan scoffed "Yeah right. Your one of those two faced bitches who wants to have their caked and also eat it. You'll never leave your husband but you also want Jim. There's a word for people like you" Dan harshly said. Melinda couldn't believe her ears. She was deeply hurt by the words Dan was saying. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Slut. You were dating Jim but sleeping with your husband Or was it both guys you were fucking" Dan said. Melinda picked up her coat and purse and left the room. "Don't come back either" Dan said as she left the room.

Jim was coming down the hall as he seen Melinda walking down the hall to the exit "Melinda" Jim called loudly for her. Melinda kept walking not hearing Jim calling her. Jim wheeled himself in his room "Where's Melinda going" Jim asked Dan. Dan chuckled "I told that two faced slut to get lost and that we want nothing to do with her" Dan told Jim. "YOU WHAT" Jim yelled. He was now furious with his brother. Yeah, Melinda has made some bad choices but she was not what Dan called her. "Yo man chill. Let her go back to her husband. Let him deal with her shit" Dan said. "She left him, you dumb ass. You need to leave now" Jim said. He was trying really hard to control his temper. "Oh come on little brother don't be like that" Dan said. "LEAVE NOW" Jim yelled. "Fine" Dan put his coat on. "And don't come back" Jim said. Dan sighed and left the room. Jim quickly wheeled himself out of his room and down the hall. "Jim" Nurse Quinlan followed Jim. "I have to find Melinda" Jim said as he kept going down the hall in his wheelchair. "I know where she is" the nurse said. Jim stopped moving and looked back at Nurse Quinlan. She pointed to the restroom. Jim could hear sobs coming from the ladies room. Jim sighed. "Just go in she's the only one in there" Nurse Quinlan said. Jim nodded "Ok" he said and opened the door and wheeled himself in the room. Jim looked around the women's bathroom "Damn this is much cleaner and fancier then the guy's bathroom" Jim thought to himself. "Focus" Jim mumbled to himself. He seen Melinda sitting in one of the chairs with her head down on the table crying. Jim went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Melinda quickly looked up obviously startled. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Jim opened his arms up to her and wrapped them around her. "Honey, your not any of that" Jim said. Melinda sat there in Jim's arms crying. "Shh" Jim said in a soothing voice.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 25**


	25. On The Right Track

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 25: On The Right Track**

Jim sat in his wheelchair in the hospital room looking out the window. A couple days passed since everything went down between him and his brother Dan. Jim quickly glanced to the door when he heard it open. He seen it was Melinda "Hey" she said lowly. She will still unsure how to act around him even though he wasn't mad at her anymore did he forgive her yet? "Hey. What do you got" Jim seen her holding a white bag and a beverage holder holding two beverages that looked like coffee. "I wasn't sure what you wanted so I got a hot chocolate and regular coffee along with a few donuts" Melinda said. "That's cool" Jim said. Melinda sat down "So which one do you want" she asked holding both cups up. "Hot chocolate is good" Jim said. Melinda nodded and handed him the cup with hot chocolate. She put her coffee down and opened the wite bag up "I got half and half. Custard or Jelly" she asked. "Jelly" Jim smiled. Melinda handed Jim a jelly donut. Melinda got a custard donut out and started to eat it. The room was filled with silence as they ate their breakfast. "So umm...any word from the doctor yet" Melinda asked. "Actually yeah. They wanna do a blood test and then I can leave. I will be in a cast for 6 weeks then I have to do physical therapy for a month" Jim said. "That doesn't sound so bad" Melinda said. "No it doesn't" Jim said. "Umm Jim you ummmm" Melinda seen jelly on Jim's chin "You have some jelly on you chin" Melinda took her finger and wiped it off. "Thanks" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Your welcome" she said. The nurse walked in "You ready to go for your tests" the nurse asked. "Yeah" Jim nodded. Melinda wiped her face off "Want me to come" Melinda asked. "No that's ok" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Ok" she said. Melinda watched as the nurse wheeled Jim out of the room. Melinda put the stuff on the nightstand and laid down on Jim's bed. She rested her head on his pillow inhaling his scent. She missed the closeness they used to have. She knew they weren't back together and she didn't know if they ever would get back together. All she knew was that he was just keeping her safe from her husband. They were both afraid something might happen if she went back home but gladly she wasn't.

Melinda and Jim sat in the cafeteria later that afternoon after getting his tests done. Melinda handed him his food "So when will we know the results of your tests" she asks. "Probably later today" he answered and started to eat his meatball marinara sub. Melinda nodded and started to eat her sub. "Melinda" a guy said walking up behind her. Jim quickly looked up and Melinda looked behind her. "Steve" Melinda said. Jim's eye's widen. "What are you doing here" Melinda asked. "Looking for you. Why haven't you came home" Steve asked. Melinda sighed "Why should I" she said. "Because I wanna work this out. We can go see a marriage counselor or something" Steve said. Melinda shook her head "No I don't want to. Steve, we haven't loved each other in a long time. You know that and I know that" Melinda said. "Mel, please" Steve said. "No. I'm not leaving Jim" Melinda said. "He has his own family. You are coming home with me" Steve grabbed her arm. "Let me go Steve" Melinda tried to cut loose of his grip. "LET HER GO" Jim yelled at him. He quickly moved his chair to Melinda. The cafeteria went quiet. Steve looked at Melinda and let go of her arm "I'm sorry Mel" Steve said. "Is there a problem here" a security guard asked as he walked over to the three of them. "No officer, he was just leaving" Melinda said. "Ok" Offiicer nods and leaves them. "I'm so sorry Melinda" Steve said. "Steve you need to go home. I'll send you papers soon. I'm sorry it had to end this way" Melinda took a deep breath and pulled off her wedding ring and band and handed it to her soon to be ex-husband. Jim's eyes widen. He never expected Melinda to do that. Now this proved to him she really loved him. "Mel, I..." Steve couldn't bring himself to say anything else and turned around and walked out of the room heartbroken. Jim took her hand in his as they watched him leave.

Jim and Melinda laid on his hospital bed together. "How you doing babe" Jim asked. "I'm good" Melinda smiled. Jim lifts her chin up to him and kisses her gently on the lips. Melinda turns over and puts her arms around him. "Hello" Nurse Quinlan walks in the room "I hope I didn't interuppt anything" she said. "No what's up" Jim asked. "We got your results and I think you are gonna wanna know this" she said. Melinda and Jim exchanged worried looks to each other. "I'm sorry to tell you this but it seems the hospital made a mistake" Nurse Quinlan started telling them. Melinda and Jim looked at each other as she told them the news.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**I know I LOVE cliffhangers. 8 Reviews Unlock Chapter 26!**


	26. Expect The Unexpected

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 26: Expect The Unexpected**

Melinda Gordon stood up in the room putting her shirt on. She glanced over at her boyfriend who was asleep in bed. She opened the door of the room and descended up the stairs. Melinda breathed in the cool crisp and air and stared at the ocean. She rested her arms on the rail of the boat and stared at the scenery. She loved being on the water. It was so peaceful and quiet. All her worries were gone, well not all her worries. She looked down at her stomach...her big stomach. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiles and the feeling of feeling the baby kick. Like any expecting mother she was afraid something was going to happen to her unborn child. Melinda was 7 months pregnant. The story of her pregnancy is unbelievable. Just 18 months ago her boyfriend Jim's life changed forever when a certain nurse told Jim some really unexpecting news. She remembered that very day when the unexpected happened just eighteen months ago.__

"What kind of mix up" Jim asked. Melinda sat up with a worried look on her face. "Um. Ok. 2 Years ago you were told you had a fertility issue" Nurse Quinlan started to say. Jim nodded."Well it looks like the hospital mixed your papers up with someone elses and it turns out you don't have a fertility issue" Nurse Quinlan said. Jim's looked shocked and nodded. "Well let us know if you need anything else" Nurse Quinlan said. She walked out of the room. Melinda looked at Jim. "Wow" he said speechless. He couldn't believe this change of events. Melinda smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back and laid her down on the bed with him.

Melinda sat down in the chair rubbing her stomach. The pregnancy was unplanned but she and Jim were excited when they found out about it. "Your up early" Jim said as he closed the door. Melinda looked back at him "Yeah. Couldn't sleep" she said. Jim fixed himself some coffee and sat next to Melinda. "Everything ok" he asked. "Yeah" she took a drink of her coffee. Jim cleared his throat and stared at her coffee cup in her hand. Melinda looked at him knowing what he was staring at "Don't worry. It's decaf" she said. Jim nodded "Alright" he said. Melinda looked out at the beautiful view of the ocean. Not a boat of any kind was in sight. "You do realize this will be our last getaway for a long while" Melinda said. Jim looked at her "Yeah I know. Why do you think I bought you here for the week" he put his coffee on the table and put his arm around Melinda. "Because this is our last time before the kid comes" Melinda said. "Yeah that too but today is also a special day also" he said. Melinda looked at him with a questioned look on her face. "What" she asked. "2 years ago today we came together" Jim said. Melinda immediately remembered what he was talking about.

_Jim sat on his bed "Thanks" he groaned. "Your welcome. I'll be right out there so let me know if you need anything" Melinda said. "Ok I will" Jim said. Melinda started to walk out of the room "Melinda" Jim said. Melinda turned around "Yeah" Melinda said. "Wanna stay and talk" Jim said. Melinda smirked "Yeah sure" she said. Melinda sat next to Jim on the bed. "So" Jim said. Melinda laughed awkwardly "So" she repeated. "Melinda, are you happy...with your marriage to Steve? I know it's personal and you don't need to answer it if you don't want to" Jim said. Melinda shrugged her shoulders "I don't know anymore. I told you what was going on" Melinda said. "Yeah you did" Jim said. "How's your leg feeling" Melinda asked. "Sore but I'll live" Jim said. "Do you want some tylenol, I have some in my bag" Melinda said and went to get up. Jim reached out for her hand and stopped her from getting up "No, I'm fine" Jim said. Jim pulled her closer to him and kissed her. They both pulled away a second later and stared at each other. "Jim, I'm..." Melinda started to say but Jim interuppted her "I know and I'm..." Jim started to say and Melinda kissed him. They both didn't know what it was. It was like this magical force just pulling them together. It just felt so right to both of them. They both laid down on the bed making out passionately. Neither of them had the will power to pull away. Melinda's hands moved away from Jim's side and started moving all over his chest. Jim's hands were going all over Melinda's back and ass. Jim untied the top part of her bathing suit and threw it on the floor. Jim climbed on top of her spreading her legs apart with his knees as they made out passionately. Jim moved along from her lips, to her cheek, to her jawline and eventually her neck. Sucking on it hard, Mel let out a few moans while grasping Jim's black hair. Jim untied Melinda's bottom part of her bikini and threw it on the floor leaving Melinda naked. Melinda reached down as Jim was sucking her weak spot on her neck and started to pull down his swimming suit. "Hey were here" Andrea said loudly as she and Dan walked in the house._

Melinda chuckled "How did you remember the exact date" Melinda asked in a shocked voice. "That day was special. Not to mention that night" he smirked. Melinda chuckled "Yeah that night was amazing" she said. Melinda looked onto the water again. "Don't be scared about this. We're gonna be good parents" Jim said. Melinda looked at him. "I can't really help it. I'm scared of giving birth, i'm afraid of what kind of mother i'll be. I have so many questions about being pregnant. Does child birth hurt? Do you just push once and the baby shoots right out" Melinda said. Jim snickered. Melinda's face look puzzled "It happened on that movie Dance Flick where that girl was dancing on the floor and her water broke right there and she screamed and the baby shot right out of her" Melinda said. Jim laughed "Babe, i'm pretty sure you have to push a few times. Stay away from those stupid movies" he said. Melinda chuckled "Yeah your right" she said. Jim got out of his chairs and got on his knees and in front of Melinda and kissed her. "I wish we knew what we were having" he said as he lifted up her shirt looking at her pregnant stomach. "Absolutely not. I want to be surprised" she said. Jim kissed her stomach "I'm thinking it might be a girl" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "Don't you get tired of kissing my stomach" she asked. "No" he planted a few more kisses on her stomach. "Well I think it's a boy" she said. "As long as the baby is healthy, I really don't care" Jim said. Melinda lifted his chin up to her and kissed Jim. "What do you say we go for a swim" Jim asked as she kissed him. Melinda nodded "Ok" she kissed him one last time "Let me go change into my suit" she got up and started to walk inside the boat. Jim watched as she went down to the bottom of the boat to change.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 Reviews Unlock Chapter 27**


	27. A Naked Proposal

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 27: A Naked Proposal**

Melinda rummaged through the fridge looking for a snack to eat. She looked at all the choices she had from apples to leftover chinese food from last night. Melinda sighed and glanced at the clock. She looked relieved when she knew Jim would be home any minute. She opened the freezer and took out the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and grabbed a spoon from inside the kitchen drawer and walked out and sat down in the law chair waiting for Jim. Twenty minutes later Jim pulled into the driveway. Melinda stood up and watched him get out of the car. "Hey" Jim said as he walked onto the porch carrying a pizza box and a small box. "Hey how was work" Melinda kissed him. "Hard" he said. Melinda looked at the stuff he was holding "Are those bbq wings and half pineapple pizza" she asked curiously. "Yes" Jim said. Melinda gasped and took the boxes from him "It's like you read my mind" she kissed him hard on the lips "I love you even more now" she walked into the house. Jim snickered and rolled his eyes. He followed his girlfriend into the house and pulled off his shirt revealing his ripped physique. Melinda was already sitting on the couch eating the bbq wings and watching her favorite movie Pretty Woman. Jim took beer from the fridge and popped the cap off as he stared at the TV "Mel seriously this movie again" Jim said. "Jim, this movie is a masterpiece. Why don't you go ta..." Melinda took her eyes off the TV and looked at him and stared at him in a seductive way. "What" Jim asked. Melinda bit her finger as she stared at him. She couldn't tell what was turning her on. Was it the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt or was it the dirtiness from work on his arms and jeans. Melinda took a bbq wing and got up and walked over to Jim. She kissed him hard crashing her lips on his. Melinda pulled away and took his hand leading him to their bedroom while she ate her bbq wing.

A few hours later both Jim and Melinda laid in bed panting heavily. Melinda chuckled and reached over to the nightstand and picked up a piece of her pineapple pizza. Melinda took a bite as she twirled her finger through her long brown hair. Jim turned over put his arm around her. "That was...freakin amazing" Jim said. Melinda giggled as she ate her pizza "Yeah it was" Melinda kissed him. "Give me a bit of that" Jim opened his mouth. Melinda put the pizza in his mouth as he took a bite. "Not bad" Jim mumbled. Melinda snuggled close to Jim "Total naked truth, Jim. Are you at least a bit afraid of being a father" Melinda asked. Jim bit his bottom lip "A bit" he sighed. Melinda rubbed her leg up and down against his "I am too but don't worry we will get through this together" Melinda interwined her fingers with his. "Your right we will" Jim said. Melinda kissed him and rested her head on his chest "You'll be a great daddy. Your going to spoil her so much" she chuckled. "It's a girl" Jim asked in excitement. Melinda chuckled "Yeah. The doctor sort of let it slip the other day" Melinda smiled. Jim kissed her "I love you so much baby" he said. Melinda kissed him back "I love you too" her voice was full of love. "I guess that means I can paint the room pink now" Jim said. "Or maybe like a cotton candy blue" Melinda suggested. "Yeah that would be good too" Jim added. "Disney characters or just decorations" Jim asked. "Definitely disney characters" Melinda said. Jim and Melinda both smiled at each other.

Jim and Melinda spent the rest of their evening talking about the baby and their plans for the baby's room. "My mom called today and she was asking when the wedding was" Melinda chuckled. "Soon" Jim answered. Melinda looked at Jim "What" she asked. Jim reached over and pulled his nightstand drawer open and pulled out a small box "That is how you feel about marrying again" he opened the box and revealed a diamond ring. "Are you asking" Melinda smirked and went to take the ring out but Jim quickly closed the box before she could. Melinda laughed "Just like in Pretty Woman" she said "Yeah I know" he smirked. "Can I see it" Melinda innocently asked. "Well I got to ask you first" Jim said. Melinda sat up and held out her left hand. Jim laughed and smiled. He loved how persistent she was about this now. "Ok" Jim opened the box again "Will you marry me" he asked as he took the ring out of the box. Melinda nodded "Yes" she started to cry. Jim slid the ring on her finger and hugged her. Melinda hugged him tight as she looked at her ring behind him. "I'm sorry I had a much more romantic way planned out" Jim said. Melinda pulled away "It doesn't get any better than this. This was unexpected and romantic. If you would of taken me to fancy restaurant and dressed up and everything I would of got the hint" she kissed him "I love it" she said. "I'm glad" Jim kissed her back. Melinda snuggled under her fiance's arm "What do you say we watch some TV now" Jim said. Jim reached over for the remote on the nightstand and turned on the tv. "Lets watch something scary" Melinda said. Jim looked down at her "Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to get scared and go into freakin labor" Jim's voice was full of concern. "Ok no scary movie than" Melinda said. Jim looked through the movie guide on the TV "How about The Lake House" Jim said. "OH yes. I love that movie" Melinda smiled. Jim chuckled "Your a sucker for all those romantic movies aren't you" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Yes. They're so romantic and the chemistry between them is so raw" she said. "Alright" Jim turned the movie on. Melinda reached up and kissed him and rested her head back on Jim's chest as he put his arms around her. The engaged couple laid there in each other's arms watching the movie.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 28**


	28. Wacky Hormones

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 28: Wacky Hormones**

Melinda sat up in bed, she glared at the TV as she watched the soap opera she watched everyday now for the past 2 past months. She rubbed her fully grown 8 and 1/2 months stomach and sighed. She was bored out of her mind. For the last 2 months, she has been on temporary bed rest. She wondered why it was called temporary bed rest when it lasted forever. It was boring as hell. She couldn't do anything, all she could do was lay in bed and watch TV and read what she now calls boring romance novels. She grabbed the remote off the nightstand and turned off the TV and groaned. "This is so damn boring" Melinda yelled. Melinda looked over at her alarm clock on her nightstand when she heard the front door open and close. She sighed and climbed out of bed and left the room. She needed to get out of that bed for a while or she was going to lose it. She walked down the hall to the family room where she saw Jim kicking off his shoes and taking off his coat. "Hi" she greeted her fiance. Jim turned around to see Melinda standin by him. "Melinda" Jim greeted her with a kiss "What are you doing out of bed" he asked. Melinda gave Jim a mean look "I'm bored and it's so damn boring in there" Melinda said. "I wanna do something" she pouted as she sat down on the couch. Jim sat down beside her "I know babe, but doctor's orders you need to stay in bed" Jim said. "NO" Melinda raised her voice. "I am not going back up to that bed until I have to go to sleep tonight" she added. Jim sighed. This was his fiance, stubborn as hell. After a hard day at work he wasn't about to have this argument with her. "Fine" Jim sighed. Melinda looked at him in shock, she was really expecting him to make her go back up to bed. "Just as long as you stay off your feet" Jim said. Melinda smiled "Alright" she rested her head against his shoulder. "Wanna play a game" she asked. "Maybe later babe" Jim answered. "Tsk" Melinda sighed. "How was work" she asked. "Same as always. Hard" Jim chuckled. "I'm sorry babe, I know how hard your work is" she kissed him on the cheek. "Want me to relieve some of the tension" She smirked as she trailed her hand down his chest to his pants. Jim looked at his fiance and shook his head "Maybe later, Mel. I'm tired and just wanna eat something than rest for a bit" Jim said. Melinda started kissing his neck and climbed onto his lap straddling him as she unbuttoned his shirt, hoping to get him into the mood. "Melinda, not now, ok" Jim chuckled and moved away. Melinda pulled away and looked at him "Ugh fine" Melinda sighed and climbed off him. She laid back against the couch and picked up the remote off the table and turned on the TV.

Melinda laid in bed as she flipped the channels on TV. She stopped the channels when she seen a childhood TV show on "Full House". Melinda laid there watching the show for a few minutes she listened to the shower running from the main bathroom that was connected to her and Jim's bedroom. She bit her bottom lip as she got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom. A smile appeared on her face when she seen Jim standing underneath the shower head just letting the hot water hit his body. Melinda pulled off her nightie as she walked over to the shower and stepped in behind Jim.

Jim stood there with his arms pressed against the wall as the water fell on him. He felt to arms wrap around him. "Hey sexy" he heard Melinda as he felt her kiss his back. "Hey" Jim smiled and turned around. Melinda leaned on her tippy toes and kissed him passionately. Jim rested his hands on her hips, he could feel Melinda's hands starting to roam his body. Jim kissed her back before pulling away "Mel, not now, ok" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Why won't touch me or even have sex with me. It's been a week since we had sex. I'm horny, damn it" Melinda's hormone's kicked into full gear. She climbed out of the shower and reached over for the towel, she wrapped it around her body and bend down to pick up her nightgown. "WHY" she said impatiently waiting for an answer as she turned and looked at Jim as he stood in the shower looking at her. Melinda started to cry "It's because i'm not attractive anymore isn't it. I'm a fat moody pregnant woman and you don't even want to touch me anymore" she cried as she left the bathroom. Jim shut off the shower and quickly climbed out. He wrapped a towel around his waist as he went after her. He found Melinda curled up on the bed as he heard soft sobs. He groaned, he hated hearing her cry. "Melinda" he climbed onto the bed. "Go away" she sobbed. "You are still hot in my eyes" Jim said. Melinda looked up at him, her eyes were red "Really" she sniffled. "Yes" he smiled. "Than why won't you touch me" she asked. Melinda exhaled "It's like you don't want me that way anymore" she added. "Babe, I do want you" he looked Melinda in the eyes. "I love you, I will always want you. It's just this past week i've been working almost 10 to 12 hours a day and when I get home i'm tired" Jim told Melinda. Melinda looked down, she wiped the tears from her eyes "I understand" she mumbled. Jim sighed he knew Melinda wouldn't understand his reason but it was true he was just too tired to do anything when he got home from work. He was gonna show Melinda how much he wants her and how he always will. Jim looked down at Melinda and laid down beside her and wrapped his arm around her, he kissed Melinda on her neck. "Jim, don't do that" she said. "You know what that does to me" Melinda added. "That's not a bad thing" Jim said huskily as he kept kissing her neck. Melinda sighed and got up "I'm not horny now, I'm hungry" she got out of bed and left the room as she went to the kitchen to get something to eat. "Unbelievable" Jim groaned. "Those damn pregnancy horomones she has" Jim sighed. He couldn't stand how one minute she wanted him the next she was completely different. Jim looked down at the erection that was poking through his towel around his waist. "Cold shower" he sighed. Jim got out of bed and walked back to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 29**


End file.
